The Questions of Battle Force 5
by adventure prince
Summary: Here is where all your Questions of Battle Force 5 are answered full information inside if you want your questions to be answered R&R rated K just in case. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Force 5.**

"Welcome everyone! To Questions of BF5!" Adventure Prince calls out and the crowed goes wild.

"In this Fanfic our viewers send us reviews with questions in them which our characters will answer. All you have to do is put the name of the character and the question you want to ask and you're not to restricted too one question per person you can ask them as many questions as you can ask more than one character as well plus if you want be anonymous just send me a PM with your questions. Finally without further ado here are the characters!" The crowed cheers as Adventure Prince introduce the characters.

"First up we have Vert Wheeler, Battle Force 5's leader"

(The crowed cheer as Vert walks on stage)

"Next we have Agura Ibaden, the hunter and soul female of the group"

(The boys start wolf whistling)

"Here's Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, a spoiled brat and the teams artillery expert"

(The crowed laughs at the Spoiled brat comment and Stanford scowls)

"Now we have Sherman and Spinner the Cortex Brothers. Their the teams Strategic Tactical and Tech Support"

(Sherman walks on)

"Where's Spinner?" AP asks

(Sherman turns around to see Spinner on his back mumbling something about germs)

Adventure Prince sighs in annoyance "Him and his Mysophobia!"

"Anyway here comes Zoom Takazumi the groups scout and my personal favourite!"

(Adventure Prince glomps himself to Zoom)

"Sorry about that" AP says releasing himself from Zoom.

"Now we have the secondary members starting with Tezz Volitov Battle Force 5's backup navigator and Russian emo AH!"

(Adventure prince ducks out of the way as an Electro bolt nearly zaps him)

"I'm not an emo!" Tezz yells his gantlet sparking.

"Y-yes sir!" Adventure prince raises from behind the couch and gives Tezz a salute.

"Good" Tezz says sitting himself on the couch opposite along with the rest.

"Anyway, here comes A.J. Dalton, the team's brawns"

(A.J. makes an over hyped entry)

"And last but certainly not least the one who made this all possible, ladies and Gentlemen give it up foooooooooor Sage!"

(The crowed starts cheering but it dies down when Sage doesn't show up)

"Be with you in a second folks" adventure prince rushes to the back where talking could be heard:

"Come; come now there's no need to be shy"

"But I'm not used to this sort of thing"

"Here let me help you" Adventure Prince re-enters with Sage holding his hand.

(The crowed starts Snickering and whistling)

"Oh save it!" AP growls as he and Sage take their seats. "now here's an example question for all the team:"

**If your vehicles where incapacitated what weapon would you fight with?"**

Vert: I would use my double-edged sword of course

Agura: A bear trap on a cable

Stanford: A canon that fires sound waves

Sherman: Mobile bombs…

Spinner: …remote controlled by me

Zoom: a bow-staff

Tezz: My gauntlet duh

A.J.: A double sided sledgehammer

Sage: I have upgraded my hibernation mode to release static charges if I should come in contact with any hostile beings.

"Well that's all for now people if you want to see your questions answered just send me a review full of your questions bye now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hot Wheels: battle force 5**

"Welcome back everyone to The Questions of Battle Force 5 our first set of questions are from. **Exploding Tacos with Mustaches **there questions are:

**Battle force 5: how do you get your Shocksuits on so fast? **

Vert: It's not easy for one thing you have to find some place to put it on since we don't have changing rooms

Agura: that's my problem MOST of all

Tezz: why don't you just use electric waves to fuse with the suits like I do?

Stanford: So that's why you're always the first one to the hub

Here's another question from** Leaves are Fun **this question is directed at all the members:

**Where do you sleep?**

Zoom: We have rooms just above the hub Sherman and Spinner share the same room.

Sage: I sleep in my hibernation form in the hub.

"Here is a question for A.J. from **InvaderLuver**:

**A.J. have u noticed the sudden hatred whenever Tezz sees you?**

Tezz: (Mouths) don't you dare!

A.J.: uhhh… not really (Starts sweating) Tezz is like my Fav dude ever!

AP: oh really? Roll the clip!

(Shows the footage from "Moth of the Dragon" and Audience throws rotten lettuce at Tezz)

Now here's a question from **Love Me** that's for boys:

**Have you guys ever fought over Agura when she wasn't there?**

Vert: Nope

Stanford: get real!

Cortex bros: no and no

Zoom: never

Tezz: No

A.J.: Not really

AP: Roll the clip!

(On the TV)

"Agura will be mine!" Vert yells charging towards Tezz sword in hand before effortlessly being thrown across the room by an electro bolt.

Zoom does a few black flips and lands strait on Vert's chest and leans down to talk to him.

"Sorry big bro but your out of your league" Zoom grins but it is replaced by a glare as he is lifted off the ground by his collar.

"No way little dude, Ladies love a guy with muscles" A.J. flexes before a small toy like care zooms in front of them and explodes

"Bulls-eye!" Sherman and Spinner cheer.

"You are all fools if you think Agura will fall for you, when she can have a genius like me?" Tezz scoffed

"You blokes are all wrong every fan knows that I and Agura have a love-hate relationship!" Stanford growled aiming his sonic canon at the group. A brawl breaks out.

(Back at the studio)

Agura: Care to explain gentlemen? (Agura crosses her arms and taps her foot while giving the boys a stern look)

(The boys blush and look away)

"Next we have 2 questions for Tezz from **Oceanstalker:**

**Tezz what do you think of the parings you've been put through in the fanfic world?**

**Who do you think is sexier Kyburi or Agura?**

"Well to answer the latter I don't mind being paired with OC's but to be paired with THOSE TWO!" Tezz points to A.J. and Stanford.

"Well can you blame them? I mean with a face like mine not even the boys can resist me" Stanford boasted pointing to his smiling face.

"Well when you put it that way…" Tezz places his face inches away from Stanford's… and then flicks his nose "I'm even less interested"

"And who's sexier?" AP asked

"Agura of course, I don't really like woman with fangs!"

"Here's a question for the whole team from **Skittykat:**

**How would you react if you encountered your most obsessive fangirl/fanboy?**

Vert: Run like hell

Agura: same here

Stanford: embrace it

Cortex bros: hide

Zoom: (With I devilish smile) pretend to be innocent.

Tezz: Coldly tell them to get lost

A.J.: I'd be nice and greet them

Sage: I'm not sure what's a fangirl/fanboy is

(Agura Whispers in Sage's ear)

Sage: (Blushes) oh my…

"That's earth for you sage. Now for our last set of questions for this chapter from **Too Lazy to Log In:**

**Have you guys accepted each other as family yet? **

**If so who are you in the family?**

**And lastly have you had any family moments?**

Vert: I speak for everyone when I say yes and as for the second question I guise you could consider me the father

Agura: the mother

Stanford: I hate to admit it but I'd be the spoiled son

Cortex bros: the polar opposite twin brothers of the mother

Zoom: the little brother

Tezz: The intelligent mature older brother

A.J.: Cousin

AP: I guise that leaves you with being the grandma Sage

Sage: what! I'll have you know I'm only 21 million years old! Thank you very much!

AP: Have you guys ever had a family moment

Vert: Just roll the clip

AP: Hey! That's my line! Roll the clip!

(On the TV)

"Zoom are you alright?" Vert asks

"Yeah I'm fine" Zoom says trying (And failing) to hide his tears.

"No your not come on out with it!"

Zoom breaks down and clings to Vert's chest "Today is the anniversary of my parents deaths!"

Taken back Vert catch's on and pulls Zoom into a hug "It's alright Zoom shhhh…"

"You guys have been the only have had since then, please promise me you'll never leave me!"

"I promise Zoom I'll always be here for you" Vert pulls zoom away and kisses his forehead.

(Back at the studio)

(The fan girls start screaming at the cuteness)

"Well that's all the questions for now. For those of you who have already given me questions give me some more if you like…OH! I almost forgot! It's time for our "Random Event of the Chapter!"

BF5: Huh?

"I'll be doing this at the end of every chapter. Where I do something random to one of the team" Adventure Prince announces taking out a sentient styled canon and aims it at Zoom and fires and in flash VOILA! BABY ZOOM!

"Well see you next time!" adventure prince says holding up baby zoom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5.**

"Welcome back everyone to questions of battle force 5"

Zoom: And I'm back to normal

AP: unfortunately TT_TT

"Anyway our first questions are from **Exploding Tacos with Mustaches:"**

**Who was your favourite alien ally not including kharamanos?**

Vert: Out all of all of them I'd say the Diads

"Good choice, here's another question from **Leaves are Fun **the question is for Vert and Zoom they ask:"

**Why don't you guys ever take your shirts off?**

Vert: Because the opportunity never came up

Zoom: Plus we don't want to be sewed for causing death by nosebleed.

"Here's a question for the gang except Agura from **Agura Vert makes a cute pare**"

**Have you ever wondered if Agura acted like an innocent girl in front of her dad?**

Stanford: I always imaged as much.

Zoom: She is I line for the throne. So it would help to butter him up.

"Here are more questions from **InvaderLuver**"

**Tezz, what was it like back in the bunker for nine years? What exactly did you eat, drink, wear and do in your spare time**

**Zoom, what do you think, about pairings you've been in on this site? (Including Kalus, Vert, Tezz and Kytren)**

**Agura, what do you think of chapter 10 of "How it Started" when you and Tezz have sex and you get pregnant by him, and Tezz is upset because he wasn't the best for you?**

Tezz: well it wasn't as bad as it sounds as for nourishment their where several forms of edible vegetation and a spring with a non-toxin water and as for clothes the same thing everyday and as for my spare time just made something.

Zoom: Vert makes sense, Tezz not bad, Kalus who'd want to be paired up with that fur ball and Kytren I don't want to get into that. But I did see one fanfic where I was paired with Agura that doesn't sound so bad.

Agura: Sorry Zoom I don't date little boys and as for my question….wait a minute…HE DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT! (Steam comes out of Agura's nostrils and ears) You two bit Casanova! You wolf in Romeo's clothing! You…you…PERVERT!

Tezz: B-b-b-b-b-but it wasn't my idea!

AP: You better run Tezz!

(Tezz runs off with Agura chasing after him)

"Don't worry folks they'll be back"

(Agura re-enters dragging a beaten Tezz along)

"Agura you have another question from** I Love Vert**"

**Do you have a crush on any of the BF5 members?**

Agura: Vert obviously, haven't you ever seen the signs such as in the episode "Behind Enemy Lines"

"Here are some questions from **Oceanstalker**"

**Agura, Which physical feature on each guy do you like the best?**

**Kyburi, which BF5 member would you like to make a meal out of?**

AP: Kyburi but how…!

(The wall is broken down revealing the Red Sentient 5)

AP: W-what are you doing here?

Krytus: You think where not good enough to be on your show!

(Krytus grabs Adventure Prince by the shirt and lifts him into the air)

AP: Let me reply to that by saying HELP!

(Krytus drops Adventure Prince back on the couch)

Krytus: From now on where in this show! I trust there are no objections!

(Krytus morphs his arm into a its blade form and points it at Adventure Prince Neck)

AP: No, no of course not!

Agura: I'll try to bear with it, well the traits I like the best are: Vert's eyes, Stanford's facial expression whenever he gets stung by a Vandal Mosquito, Sherman and Spinner polar opposite appearances despite their ages, Tezz's covered left eye, A.J.'s muscles and Zooms hair.

Kyburi: I would much like to make a meal out of Agura; Frits Chasseress sounds nice about now.

(Everyone shudders)

"**U and Me **sent a question for Agura"

**If you could play 7 minutes of heaven with any one on the team would it be?**

Agura: It would be Vert Of course no contest

"We have another question for Vert from **Love Me**"

**Have you ever peeked on Agura when she's been changing?**

Vert: I deny that!

AP: Roll the clip!

Vert: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(On the TV)

Vert peeks through a creek in the door as she unzips the back of her shock suit.

(Back at the studio)

Agura: Veeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrt!

AP: choose your weapon (Holds out a brief case full of weapons)

Agura: I'll take the knife

(Agura chases after Vert with the knife)

"Vert before you die could you answer this last question from **Agura and Vert 4 ever**"

Vert: Sure

**Do you like Agura because in the episode "Grimen's Secret" you put your arm around her?**

Vert: Well… yeah of course

Agura: (Stops chasing him) you mean it?

Vert: (Nods)

Agura: Well why didn't you say so? (Agura drops the knife)

"Now it's time for our "Random Event" and this victim is Stanford!"

Stanford: oh no

AP: oh yes I took the liberty of inviting the ghost of your great uncle Stansted 

Stanford: You didn't!

AP: I did!

(Great uncle Stansted phases through the wall and Stanford dives under the couch to hide)

"Well that's all for now send us in your questions and we'll be happy to answer them"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5**

"Welcome back everyone to Question of Battle Force 5"

Stanford: I-is great uncle Stansted gone?

AP: yes

"Well anyway our first question is from **Leaves are fun**"

**BF5: What is your favourite enemy so far?**

Vert: Krytus

Agura: Kyburi

Stanford: Zug

Sherman: Tors-10

Spinner: Zemerik

Zoom: Kalus

Tezz: Shadow Runners

A.J.: Grimian

Sage: Krytus

"Interesting choices now here's 4 questions from **Agura and Vert 4 ever**"

**Agura if you had a kid with Vert what would you want it to be a boy or a girl?**

**Vert the same question for you**

**Agura do you have more money than everyone on the team combined?**

**And Vert what do you think of the fic "A Realization" which is about you and Agura?**

Agura: I've always wanted a little girl

Vert: Either way is fine with me

Agura: I wouldn't say more I would say a LOT more

Vert: I kinda like it it's showing a lot of a relationship and how we see each other as.

"Here's a question from **InvaderLuver** for Zoom"

**What's was Zen's story back in the order?**

Zoom: I don't know I was little young at the time

AP: Role the clip!

(On the TV)

Young Zoom is training with Takeyasu watching from a distance suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Zoom go see who it is" Takeyasu commands

"Yes master" Zoom bows and goes to the door and opens it outside he can see no one but suddenly a cry rings out in the air.

Shocked Zoom looks down to see a baby in a basket.

"Ummmm Master I think you might want to see this"

(Back at the studio)

AP: (To the audience) Explains a lot don't it?

"Our next questions are from **OceanStalker**"

**Boys, if you could cop a feel on anyone who would it be?**

**Agura, do you ever get curious about your "Status" on the team?**

**And Tezz what would you do to improve climate change? And what do you think of stem cell research?**

Stanford: Grace

Others: Agura

Agura: (Sarcastically) I'm flattered

AP: and you're "Status?"

Agura: Considering some of the questions so far I'm starting to get "Curious"

Tezz: Well for my question about Climate change I would make a climate aero machine that would keep the aero conditions in check in their respective areas and as for Stem Cell research quit interesting

"Our next question is from **Can Ask **for the boys"

**If you guys got drunk and the last thing you remember was kissing Agura and she got pregnant do you think you would be the father?**

Zoom: Dude! I'm only 15!

Stanford: I hope not!

Cortez: Hell no!

Tezz: Get serious!

A.J: I doubt it

(Everyone looks at Vert)

Vert: Did you really even need to ask?

Agura: Come on guys! I'm not the only girl! What about sage!

Sage: I guise I'm just barely noticeable

"Anyway for our last question it's for Krytus from **DarthEdocsil**"

**In the episode "Shadow Runners" you and Vert had to Work together. Do you ever regret trying to kill him?**

Krytus: of course I don't! True he is a formidable opponent and I have a strange sense of respect for him but next chance I get he's going to have a blade straight through his heart!

AP: charming

"Well that's all the question for now so let's finish up with our "RandomEvent" and this chapters victim is Tezz!"

Tezz: I could dissemble any technology you use against me and I'm not afraid of ghost

AP: I know and it pains me not to do something original but I think I'll live I got this from the Icarly group

Tezz: Got what from the Icarly group?

AP: THIS! I had them attach it to you while you where answering your questions its called the WEDGIE BOUNCE!

Tezz: WHAT!

(Tezz is pulled up into the air by a hook attached to his under and starts bouncing around)

"Well that's all for now folks join us next time, bye" 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Hot Wheels Battle force 5**

"Welcome back to Questions of Battle Force 5 where we start off with questions from **InvaderLuver**"

**Tezz, you seem to have a special interest in tromp, the leaders of the Karamonohs. Would you form a DEEPER relationship with him?**

**Spinner, would you ever hack into your brothers computer and read his personal files?**

**Sage: Are you with Sol? **

Tezz: (Bluntly) No

Spinner: I already did

Sherman: WHAT!

Spinner: Sorry bro couldn't resist

Sage: well I was going to ask him out but the day I was going to ask was the day the red Sentient army attacked

Audience: (Sadly) Aw!

"How sad. But let's try cheer ourselves up, here are some from **Yuki Heno** for Kyburi"

**Did you in the "spawn Hunter" episode feel hurt when you tried to warn Krytus but all he did was snap at you.**

**Why where you getting so angry in the episode "Shadow runners" when everyone else was so calm and collected?**

Kyburi: I wasn't hurt! Red Sentients don't feel emotional pain especial not me!

Agura: Humph (sarcastically) Sure you don't

Kyburi: And I was all angry because I had lost my leader everyone gets angry when they lose their leader!

Agura: So you do have a heart

Kyburi: Don't make me drain the energy out of you!

Agura: Bring it sister!

"Ladies please! Lets save the all out brawl for the end of the story, so lets move on to the next question from **Leaves Are Fun** for the whole team"

**If you guys got jobs what would they be?**

Vert: Mechanic

Agura: Bounty huntress

Stanford: rock star

Sherman: Scientist

Spinner: Video game idealist

Zoom: Pizza delivery boy

Tezz: Accountant

A.J: Ploughman

Sage: Tour guide

"**InvaderLuver** had to be logged out to send me this question it's for the whole team"

**What do you think of Ray William Johnson and "My Favourite Martian"?"**

All: Strange

"straight to the point and now from **Vert marry Agura already** for Agura and Vert"

**Agura we all know the boys have a playboy but do you have a playgirl?**

**Vert, Are you mad at Tezz for getting Agura pregnant and are you mad at zoom for his fic with Agura? And do you like the M rated fic "The best gift a guy could get"?**

Agura: Sage her being the only other female of the series

Vert: Of course I'm not angry

AP: Yet you say that while holding your sword to Tezz's head and crushing Zoom's neck between your legs!

Vert: (releases Zoom and Tezz) I like that fic it shows "The Best of us"

"We have three questions from **Lolin' Girl**"

**Vert what was it like when you entered your first Stormshock and met Sage?**

**Spinner why did you in the episode "Missing in action" say "Crazy kid, taking all those Vandals alone, obviously gotten in over his head, which considering Zooms size, it probably happens every time he steps into the tub!" when Zoom's obviously taller than you? (Minus your hair) **

**Cortez bros. how do you guys feel about there not being a lot of fanfics about you guys around here? **

Vert: I was a bit freaked out at first but when I met Sage it was kinda cool and plus she was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen

Sage: (Blushes)

Spinner: It just sounded funny at the time besides I bet it's true

Zoom: It is NOT!

Cortez bros.: Disappointed TT_TT

"**MoonLight015** sent us these questions from part 1"

**Guys and sage what does Agura represent to you and how would you react if she was captured by the red sentient 5?**

Vert: My love interest and if she was kidnapped I'd do everything I could to find her

Stanford: a rival and frenemy and if she was captured I would be sad

Cortez bros.: According to Battle force 5 wiki Agura has 5 younger brothers so I guise we see her as an older sister and we be pretty shocked to find out she'd been kidnapped

Zoom: An older sister and I'd be broken if she was captured

Tezz: a good friend and I would be concern for her

A.J: She's a cool dude

Agura: I'm a girl!

A.J: You know what I mean! Anyway I wouldn't be worried I know she would be able to escape by herself

Sage: A sisterly figure and I would be concerned as much as anyone if she was captured

"**MoonLight015 **send us these questions from part 2"

**Everyone if you where stared in a movie who would you like to be?**

**If you where stranded in the wilderness who and what would you take with you? (Only one who and what)**

**Did all of you have an initiation test? If so what was it? **

**Sage, how does it feel to be the only blue sentient amongst these many humans?**

**Lastly if you guys where a food/spice/animal/candy what would you be?**

Vert: Cloud from final fantasy advent children

Stanford: James Bond from the James Bond series

Agura: In your own mind! As for me I'd be Tigress from Kung-fu panda

Cortez Bros: the Mario brothers from super Mario bros. (Live action version)

Zoom: Liu-Kang from Mortal Kombat the movie

Tezz: Diego from ice age

A.J: Baloo from the jungle book

Sage: the sprite of spring from fantasia 2000

AP: Good choices now for Q&A #2

Vert: My sword for defence and Agura for breeding

Agura: I beg your pardon!

Vert: I said Sage for assistance

Agura: that's what I thought you said as for me I would take the book titled "Hunting for Dummies" and Vert because we make a good team

Stanford: Mr. Fuzzy my teddy bear and Zoom for protection

Sherman: A compass and my big Bro for humour

Spinner: Body disinfectant and my big bro lets admit it he's the smarter one out of us

Zoom: food and Vert hey if I'm going to be with someone why not my big brother

AP: Yes people I'm into the Vert and Zoom Big brother/little brother thing

Tezz: My virtual map and Sage for extra power

A.J: I would take a snow coat and Tezz he's smart

Sage: A multi-functional sentient storage capsule and Vert out of everyone he's the one I'm most reliant on

AP: The initiation tests

Vert: I had already proven myself by saving Sage from the Vandals

Agura: Sage had hidden 7 orbs of light around Handler Corner and I had to use my tracking instincts to find them

Stanford: I had to hit several moving targets with my sonic canons

Cortez Bros: We had to de-activate a bomb

Zoom: I had to take out 10 active copies of Blue Sentient warrior's single handed way to easy

Tezz: I had to disassemble and reassemble a fusion pod

A.J. Lift weights weighing twice my size

AP: Sage?

Sage: it was a bit alarming at first but I've gotten used to it and I'm learning a lot about human society.

AP: and the last question?

Vert: a lion because I'm brave

Agura: a cougar because where excellent hunters

Stanford: a swan because where both so elegant

Sherman: bear because where strong yet peaceful

Spinner: a tortoise because we both take cover when there's trouble

Zoom: A monkey for obvious reasons

Tezz: a Viper silent yet deadly

A.J: A polar bear big strong and likes the cold

Sage: a mouse quiet shy thing

"**MoonLight015 **sent us these questions from part 3"

**Stanford, how do you feel that sometimes you are portrayed as a spoiled rotten person? Do you like that or are you annoyed that they think you only have that one personality and don't really get to know you? **

**Zoom, Do you have pressure since you're the youngest? **

**Tezz, do you feel great knowing you have a much larger intellect than your comrades?**

**Vert, how do you feel TJ in fanfic "Better than Fighting Aliens Right? **

**Everyone, do you have Siblings? And if so would you tell them about BF5 and if you where on Dancing stars who would you like to dance with?**

Stanford: Of course I'm upset by theirs more to me than just a spoiled prince!

Zoom: considering the episode "Lost in Action" yes I would say theirs a LOT of pressure!

Tezz: Of course I do I'm surprised they made through season 1 alive without me

Vert: He seems like a nice kid he reminds me of A.J.

AP: And the last two questions?

Vert: I'm an only child and I would like to dance with Agura

Agura: I have 5 brothers back home and I'm not sure I wouldn't like them running around the hub and risk them damaging the vehicles and I would like to dance with Vert

Stanford: I have an older brother as you've already seen and I would never tell him Battle force 5 even if my life depended on it and I would dance with Grace

Cortex bros: Each other and we would dance with mostly anyone

Zoom: I guise you could say Vert is my big brother and Zen is my little brother and both already know and I would like to dance with Grace or with Mei-ling back at the order she was a real fox and just as elegant

Tezz: I have no siblings and I would dance with Sage

A.J: I have a little sister back home and we could trust her we would share secrets all the time and I would like to dance with Agura

Sage: Krytus and he already knew and I'd like to dance with Tezz

"our next questions are from **Oceanstalker**"

**Everyone what is you most and least favourite battle zone?**

**Rawkus do you have any tattoos? (or perhaps in your case stone carvings)**

**Sage: Do Sentients have flatulence?**

**Everyone (But Vert) what do you miss about your homes?**

Vert: most favourite the first battle zone I was in and the least favourite is the Coliseum battle zone

Agura: Most favourite the jungle battle zone least favourite deserted battle zone

Stanford: Least favourite Vandal home world (If you can consider that a battle zone) and most favourite soccer battle zone

Cortez bros: most favourite grid zone least favourite Cave battle zone

Zoom: most favourite energy pipeline zone least favourite ice zone

Tezz: Sentient home world for most favourite and war zone for least favourite

A.J: most favourite tundra zone and least favourite beach zone

AP: what? Rawkus where is he?

Rawkus: right behind you

AP: AHH! (Jumps into Zooms arms)

Zoom: You did that on purpose didn't you?

AP: Yup! (Snuggles up to Zoom)

Zoom: Get down!

AP: Okay (pouts)

Rawkus: I have several carvings on my back

Sage: (Blushes) we do

Agura: I miss the wide open plains and all the animals

Stanford: My big home and all the servants

Sherman: my lab

Spinner: the rest of our family

Zoom: Nothing that temple was more like a prison than a home

Tezz: the scrap heap where I got the parts for my inventions

A.J: the icy slopes

Sage: the large cities

"Our next questions are from **TecNicolorKrystal**"

**Stanford, what do you think of all the pairings you've been put through?**

**Tezz, what's with the Russian emo look?**

**Sage, why do the portals weaken you? **

Stanford: I've been paired up with Tezz and Vert what's up with that I should be with grace not a Russian emo and a greaser

Vert & Tezz: WHAT! (Places sword and gauntlet to Stanford's throat)

Stanford: sorry but honesty is the best policy besides you two aren't gay

AP: right you are Stanford here have a bag of cookies

Stanford: thanks

AP: (Whispers) Say Vert, Tezz have you ever watched episode 4 of Ouran High School Host Club

(Vert and Tezz look at each other mischievously0

Stanford: These are good (Has a cookie sticking out of his mouth)

Vert: Come Stan share (lifts Stanford by the chin and takes a bite out of the cookie in his mouth)

Stanford: 0_0

Tezz: Hey you got some on your cheek (Licks the crumbs off of Stanford's cheek)

Stanford: AGH! (Faints)

Tezz: I don't know why I guise it's just the lack of sun

Sage: Before Krytus was sealed away he reprogrammed the portals so that I would forget my mission but he underestimated my stronger mental power

Krytus: Unfortunately

"Our second to last questions are from **okay okay alright**"

**Vert: in the fanfic better than fighting aliens right? How do you feel about being integrated by a 2****nd**** grader?**

**Sherman do you like that the only pairing you are with is Agura and you end up dieing?**

**Agura, can you sing good. If yes can AP show us a clip of you singing "Edge Of Glory"?**

Vert: I see it as a good experience even if some of them are just a bunch of brats!

Sherman: I…DIE! Come on can't I get a decent woman without dieing! I mean seriously!

Agura: I think I have decent voice but I wouldn't say good and if you know what's good for you, you best not say…

AP: Role the clip!

(On the TV)

Agura is singing and dancing around her room

There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
>I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you.<p>

Another shot before we kiss the other side  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
>(Alright! Alright!)<br>Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight  
>(Alright! Alright!)<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you.<p>

I'm on the edge with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<br>(You, you, you...)

_[Solo saxophone]_

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) <p>

(Back at the studio)

Audience: ) There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
>I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you.<p>

Another shot before we kiss the other side  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
>(Alright! Alright!)<br>Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight  
>(Alright! Alright!)<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you.<p>

I'm on the edge with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<br>(You, you, you...)

_[Solo saxophone]_

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) <p>

(Back at the studio)

Audience: (applauds)

Agura: I'm seriously starting to hate you

AP: I try

"Our last question is from **SkittyKatz**"

**Everyone: How much Wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?**

Vert: Huh?

Agura: I have no idea

Zoom: Ow! I think I bit my tongue trying to say all that

Sherman: I chuck spinner does that count for somting

Spinner: No

Tezz: (try's counting on his fingers)

A.J: (Shrugs)

Sage: exactly 4,984 peaces of wood

(Everyone looks at sage dumbfounded)

"Okay? Well that's all for now and now Spinner is our next victim for our "random event" MUWHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Spinner: what are you going to do to me?

AP: This!

(Throws a vile that breaks and the green contents grows into a giant blob)

AP: and the fun part is that this GERM explodes upon contact with any living organism!

(Spinner runs off screaming with the blob chasing him)

AP: Aren't I gruesome! (KA-BOOM!)

"See you later folks!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5**

"Welcome back everyone to questions of battle force 5 where we answer all your questions no matter how silly or impersonal"

Spinner: (covered in ashes) At the cost of our well being!

AP: stop ya belly aching! Ya lived didn't ya!

"We have 2 questions for Tezz from **TecNicolorKystal**"

**Do you just not like the sun or are you to busy inventing and hiding to go outside?**

**And what do you want as your dream girl?**

Tezz: to answer the latter I would say a little from column A and a little from column B and I would like someone like Sage only a little blue

Audience: BOOOOOOOO!

Tezz: Come on she's an alien!

AP: tut tut tut shame on you Tezz!

Tezz: Watch it! I still haven't forgotten about the wedgie!

"We have a question from **Exploding tacos with mustaches **for the team"

**What would you do if your cars where secretly transformers?**

All: Freaked out!

"**Way to hyper **sent us these next questions"

**Agura have you ever acted gettho to your older brother like at breakfast when you do the arm thing and say stop talking?**

**Agura do you have a pet lion cub if so don't you think it awkward considering Kalus?**

**Vert have you ever kissed Agura like when she was asleep or on the cheek or under the mistletoe?**

Agura: What can I say I love to mess with him!

AP: And the latter?

Agura: Yes I do and her name is Fola which in Africa means honour and I guise it is a little awkward

Vert: (Lungs on top of AP)

AP: What do you think you're doing!

Vert: I want to stop you from saying "Role the clip!"

AP: I wasn't going to do that but now that you mention it…ROLE THE CLIP!

(On the TV)

Vert gazed down at Agura as she slept the moonlight shining off her face. Vert leant in and kissed her on her cheek "Sweet dreams my angel"

(Back at the studio)

Agura: So that's what I felt that night

"We have a question for the whole team from **Pickleabanana**"

**How come you guys are so worried about Vandals invading Earth when we have giant missiles and they have crossbows?**

Vert: I doubt if it would work after all there animal hybrids and with those vehicles there extremely tough!

"**InvaderLuver** Sent us some more questions"

**Tezz watch Heatlia: axis powers and say you like Russia SAY IT! And who would you like to become one with Russia on the team?**

**Zen if you were in a game of 7 minutes in heaven with ZOOM would you do it?**

**Zoom have you ever taught any ladies back in the order?**

**Vert do you realize that you run like a frigging retard? **

Tezz: I do like him he's like me intimidating and A.J.

AP: Now where could Zen be? (Checks behind Rawkus) Not there

Zen: I'm right here

AP: YIKES! (Jumps into Zooms arms again)

Zoom: Seriously!

AP: That time was an accident scout's honour! Well I'm not a scout any more

Zen: Ahem in accord to the question I would

Zoom: What!

Zen: Sorry Zoom honesty is the best policy

Zoom: great I've got a little kid who has a crush on me and an over-obsessive fan boy it's a shame I never did train any ladies back in the order

Vert: I do not run like a retard I just have a funny way of running

"**Shark **has some questions for us"

**Sage & Kyburi what where the fashion trades in your world?**

**Boys if you were to serenade with someone who would it be and what song would you sing?**

**Boys what parts of Agura do you like best?**

Sage: we don't really have the same fashion trades back home we usually make jewellery out of crystals that we find.

Kyburi: We Red Sentients make our accessories out of the bones of animals we hunt

Vert: Agura and "If you're not the one" by Daniel Bedingfield

Stanford: Grace and "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt

Cortez Bros: each other and "Lazy Days" by Ted Poley

Zoom: Vert and "Were friends for life" From Tom Sawyer

Tezz: Stanford and "Blah Blah Blah" By Ke$ha

A.J: Sage and "Affirmation" by Savage Garden 

Agura: (Darkly) You better be careful how you answer this next one boys!

Vert: Her face

Stanford: Her hair though it pales in comparison to mine

Sherman: Her figure

Spinner: Her Hips

Tezz: Her bre…

Agura: Ahem!

A.J: Her Ass

Agura: I knew you it! I knew you where always looking at it!

"Anyway we have questions from **Yuki Heno**"

**Krytus have you ever had a naughty dream about Kyburi?**

**RS5 Do you guys see Kyburi as mate because she is the only female?**

**Sherman you know you have a lot of fan girls right? What would you do if one walked up to you and expressed their love?**

**Zug I've got a friend who is your biggest fan how does that make you feel?**

**Zemerik do you have feelings for Sage and if so what did you feel when you saw her and Sol training together?**

Krytus: get real!

AP: Then I guise you won't want to see what's in this bag which I retrieved from your chambers

(Krytus snatches the bag from AP and looks inside it and shuts almost instantly)

Krytus: why you little…

AP: ah ah ah you wouldn't want me to reveal what's in that bag would you?

Vert: What's in it?

AP: all I'll say is that it's wet

Krytus: to counter that I will answer the next question by saying I only see her as tool of war and I'm sure the others feel the same way too

Kytren: actually…

(Krytus turns his arm into its blade form and holds it at Kytren's throat)

Kytren: He's right! (Starts trembling)

Sherman: I would be polite and take in every word

AP: IN COMEING!

(Zemerik and Zug burst through the roof and land two iron seats)

Zemerik: We are here as you requested organic now where's the battle key to earth?

AP: That was just a lie I made up to get you here and you can't leave until you answer these questions!

Zemerik: Very well organic we shall play your little game!

Zug: It makes Zug feel warm

Zemerik: no I don't even if she is a Sentient she has become too much like an organic!

"**Shark **Sent us another question for the boys"

**Which costume do you think Agura would look best as? A Succubus, a Mermaid a Tinkerbell or a geisha?**

Vert: a Tinkerbell

Stanford: A Succubus match's her perfectly

Agura: HEY!

Cortez bros: A Mermaid

Zoom: A Geisha

Tezz: A Mermaid

A.J: A Tinkerbell

"Our last question is from **Oceanstalker**"

**Kyburi and Krytus what are your thoughts on the latest fic "Sentient Care"?**

Krytus: I think it…well you see it's complicated?

Kyburi: I find it what you humans call "cute"

"Well that's another chapter done and now our "Random event" and this time I'm going to pick on Agura"

Agura: you better be careful! Don't make me hurt you!

AP: Just drink this! (Hands Agura a potion0

Agura: If this is supposed to be poison I'll have you know that skilled hunters such as myself can build an immunity to it so HA! (Drinks the potion)

Boys: (all gasp except Stanford)

Stanford: It can only be an improvement

Agura: What can…AH! What happened to my voice and why does my body feel so different!

(Adventure Prince holds up a full body mirror to show Agura as a…)

Agura: GAH! YOU TURNED ME INTO A GUY!

"Bye bye"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5**

"And where back!"

Agura: And thank goodness I'm no longer a Guy!

"Our first questions our from **TecNicolorKrystal**"

**Stanford and Tezz what would you do if you found out I was your biggest fangirl and we met one day?**

**Zoom why are you so awesome?**

**Agura if you hade a baby with one of the members of BF5 who would it be?**

**All: When was the last time you cried?**

Tezz: I'd rudely ignore you

Stanford: I'd embrace you with open arms

Zoom: The Youngest-Hyperactive-martial arts-kid is always the most awesome!

Agura: Vert of course

AP: and the crying?

Vert: When my mom died

Agura: When I had to release Fola back into the wild

Stanford: When I left home

Sherman: When Spinner tricked me into going up that tree when we where kids and I couldn't get down

Spinner: When I thought I lost Sherman at day care when we where kids turned out he'd been sleeping under the table

Zoom: When I was little and scrapped my knee

Tezz: When I was first sent to the red sentient moon

A.J: when I thought I was going to die after an avalanche

Sage: when the war between the reds and blues started

AP: Where did I leave my violin?

"**InvaderLuver **once again has come through for us with some questions"

**Zen have you gotten pregnant by Zoom before one of those nights when…somebody dropped the soap?**

**Zoom are you in love with Zen? If so could you kiss him or something cute?**

**Tezz in reference to my last question would you like to "become one" with A.J.?**

**Zen is it me or does your voice sound a little like China in Marukaite chikyu theme? And would you like China?**

**Sherman and Tezz do you like anime?**

Zen: No I haven't I'm a boy!

Zoom: Too put it all to rest.

(Zoom leans over and delivers a kiss to Zen's cheek with a "Chu" and the fan girls go wild)

Tezz: is that supposed to be some hidden joke? If so than the answers no!

Zen: I guise and yes I do like China (the character)

Tezz: Yes my particular favourite is Soul Eater

Sherman: My favourite is Transformers

"**Love Me** gave us a questions for Agura and Vert to answer"

**Agura would you ever try to make Vert jealous by acting "Friendly" With an ex?**

**Vert have you guys had a party but couldn't remember anything except that their was a party? If so AP would you show us a clip?**

Agura: well my 7 deadly ex's came to town and Vert was jealous but more of them acting friendly to me

AP: This is Battle Force 5 not Scott Pilgrim!

Vert: in terms of the party here…

(Hands AP a video camera and hooks up to the TV)

(On the TV)

Everyone is drunk Vert is hitting Zoom who he mistakes for Agura Stanford is on the roof literally! and Tezz is out-cold!

(Back at the studio)

AP: No wonder you couldn't remember

"**pandas **has a question for Kyburi"

**Kyburi do you have a crush on Krytus?**

Kyburi: I won't admit it but I won't deny it either

"Next Tezz has questions from **Hyuuga fangirl111**"

**Do you sing and dance?**

Tezz: No

AP: Role the clip!

(On the TV)

Tezz sings and dances to…

I died  
>So many years ago<br>But you can make me feel  
>Like it isn't so<br>And why you come to be with me  
>I think I finally know<br>mmm-mmm

You're scared  
>Ashamed of what you feel<br>And you can't tell the ones you love  
>You know they couldn't deal<br>Whisper in a dead man's ear  
>It doesn't make it real<br>That's great

But I don't wanna play  
>'Cause being with you touches me<br>More than I can say  
>And since I'm only dead to you<br>I'm saying stay away and  
>Let me rest in peace<p>

Let me rest in peace  
>Let me get some sleep<br>Let me take my love and bury it  
>In a hole 6-foot deep<br>I can lay my body down  
>But I can't find my, sweet release<br>So let me rest in peace

You know,  
>You got a willing slave<br>And You just love to play the thought  
>That you might misbehave<br>But Till you do,  
>I'm telling you<br>Stop visiting my grave  
>Let me rest in peace<p>

I know I should go  
>But I follow you like a man possessed<br>There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
>And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed<br>If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
>but I can see you're unimpressed<br>So leave me be and

Let me rest in peace  
>Let me get some sleep<br>Let me take my love and bury it  
>Im a hole 6-foot deep<br>I can lay my body down  
>But I can't find my sweet release<br>Let me rest in peace  
>Why won't you<br>Let me rest in peace?

(Back at the studio)

Tezz: I'm starting to hate you!

AP: I try

"Our next question is for the boys from **Shark**"

**You're taking Agura on a date, where would you take her? And what would you do?**

Vert: I would take her wherever she would want to go and do whatever she wanted to do

Agura: I might just take you up on that offer

Stanford: to fancy restaurant

Agura: Where you would leave me the bill

Zoom: to a martial arts show

Agura: Not bad idea

Sherman: a science museum

Agura: Well it's the thought that counts…I guise?

Spinner: I'd take her…

Agura: No!

Tezz: to a rock concert

Agura: I do like music

A.J: Skiing

Agura: Figures

"**Oceanstalker **sent us these next questions"

**Zoom do you have a man crush on someone? Who is it?**

**Boys, please give a statement of why Agura should date/marry you?**

Zoom: no but if I had a choice I'd go with Vert

Vert: The fans have already spoken for me and Agura

Stanford: What girl wouldn't want marry me? I am royalty after all

Agura: one might be interested if you weren't spoiled and 189th in line for the throne

Zoom: I'm a little too young to get married but some woman like 'em tough

(**Note** no sexism intended I'm just going out on a whim with these ideas)

Sherman: I really have no interest in marriage

Spinner: I have a good sense of humour

Tezz: Intelligence and good looks are such a hard cobanation to come by

Agura: exactly

A.J: I don't have any reason

"Next we have a whole bunch of questions from **who**"

**Questions for everyone on the team:******

**What superpower would you like to have and why?******

**What is your biggest fear?******

**Who on the team do you try to protect the most?******

**What do you guys do on your birthdays?******

**If you have a nightmare who is the one person on the team you go to for comfort?******

**What was your worst****injury****before joining the team and after joining and how did the team react?******

**Have any of you been sick since joining the team and if how did the team take care of you?******

**If you could have a pet what would it be?******

**If you could borrow another member's vehicle who's would it be and why?******

**How long did it take for you to feel like the team was a part of your family?******

**What do you like the most about being on BF5?******

**Questions for Vert:******

**Who do you think should be in charge if both you and Agura aren't there to lead?******

**Have you ever had to "punish" or "discipline" someone on the team? If so, who, why, and how?******

**Who do you think has grown the most since joining the team?******

**Who were you most reluctant about having join the team? Why?******

**Questions for Agura:******

**Is there anyone on the team that you feel you have to "mother hen" a lot?******

**Rank the boys in the order of who you are most likely to go out with.******

**Questions for Sherman:******

**How do you feel about barely being in some of the new episodes?******

**Questions for Zoom:******

**Did you have any mixed feelings about leaving the order?**

Vert: blade manifestation (Summoning different type of swords)

Agura: animal limb mimicry

Stanford: sonic scream

Sherman: Tech manipulation

Spinner: material absorption

Zoom: more powerful fist techniques you know such as firing shock waves from fists

Tezz: magnetism

A.J: cryokinesis (Control over ice)

Sage: Telekinesis

AP: Fear?

Vert: Failing to protect my friends

Agura: needle's

Stanford: ghosts

Cortez bros: Separation

Tezz: Solitude

A.J: fire

Zoom: ice

AP: Why are you so afraid of ice?

Zoom: Ice melts into water and I can't swim

Sage: Krytus

AP: Who do you protect the most?

Vert: Zoom

Agura: Stanford

Stanford: Anyone

Cortez Bros: each other

Zoom: Vert

Tezz: Stanford he needs all the protection he can get

A.J: Tezz

Sage: Everyone

AP: Birthdays?

Vert: We just go to Zeke's for big meal of course we have to disguise Sage so we can take her with us people around town aren't exactly used to seeing aliens

AP: Nightmares and comfort?

Vert: Sage she's pretty good with words

Agura: Who else but Vert

Stanford: A.J. his enthusiasm is always a comfort

Cortez bros: each other we always went to each other when we where young

Zoom: Vert he's my big brother

Tezz: To be honest Vert

A.J: Stanford

Sage: Vert he's been with me through thick and thin

AP: Injuries?

Vert: Before I was caught in a car crash and after was when I broke my arm in a fight Krytus

Agura: before attacked by a lion and after a head injury after ramming into a battle zones wall

Stanford: before I was beat up by my older brother and after when I repeatedly got stung by a vandal mosquito!

Sherman: Before we where nearly blown up in one of my experiments…

Spinner: …and after we nearly go crushed under a falling ceiling

Zoom: Before I got several broken ribs from training in the order and after when I got poisoned by Hatch

Tezz: before I received slight injuries when I went through the portal to the red sentient moon and after received an electric shock from Sage

A.J: I broke a few bones in a accident and after I was nearly blown up by Kyrosys

Sage: before do mental injuries count? And after none

AP: When you're sick?

Vert: we usually take it in turns to take care of the one who sick in our own unique way

AP: Pets?

Vert: a dog

Agura: another lion cub or to keep it simple a cat

Stanford: a canary

Sherman: a rabbit

Spinner: a rat

Zoom: a monkey

AP: How matching

Tezz: A snake

A.J: Polar bear cub

Sage: a Cyber Mouse

AP: Vehicles?

Vert: the Chopper for its speed

Agura: the GearSlammer for its power

Stanford: the Mobias Command Centre the bigger the better

Cortez bros: The Reverb for its cool music system

Zoom: the SplitWire for its high voltage

Tezz: the Sabre for its multiple weapons

A.J: the Tangler for its climbing

Sage: the Buster for protection

AP: Family?

Vert: when Tezz brought up but I guise we felt it way before then

AP: And the best thing about being on Battle force 5?

Vert: Saving the world

Agura: Driving the Tangler

Stanford: proving my worth

Cortez bros: Seeing new places

Zoom: Being free

Tezz: Being able to show my intelligence

A.J: helping others

Sage: protecting the Multiverse

AP: Now that we got all that out of the way Vert you're up!

Vert: I think I would leave Tezz in charge out of all of us he's the most intelligent

AP: Punish and discipline?

Vert: its extra training for disobedience and cleaning the Hub from top to bottom all by yourself for Idealness in battle, but for Stanford and Zoom it's a little different

AP: how so?

Vert: Well Zoom for his recklessness and Stanford for his Arrogance and lets just say I give them both what Stanford's parents should have given him a long time ago (Winks)

Stanford & Zoom: HEY! (Blushes)

AP: Does Zoom fall asleep in your arms afterwards?

Vert: All the time and sometimes he even sucks his thumb

AP: He does!

Zoom: SHUT UP!

Vert: Anyway to answer the next question I think the one has grown the most is Stanford due to his independence

AP: and who where you the most reluctant to join?

Vert: A.J. I just didn't want to get him caught up in all this

AP: Agura it's your turn

Agura: I guise you could say Zoom

AP: And the boy ranking?

Agura: in order from the guy I would most likely date to the guy I would least likely date, Vert, Tezz, A.J., Zoom, Stanford, Sherman and then Spinner

AP: Sherman it's your time to shine?

Sherman: to be frank I think it sucks

AP: Zoom

Zoom: Hell no! I'm glade I left but it was hard to leave Zen behind

AP: Roll the clip!

(On the TV)

Zoom sneaks through the temple and heads for the door but just as he gets there someone grabs his hand, Zoom turns around to see Zen standing their

"You're leaving aren't you?

"Yes Zen, here I'm restricted but out there I'll be free"

"But what about your responsibilities here?" Zen clings himself to Zoom

"You're welcome to come with me"

"That's your life not mine" Zen pulls himself away "Please be careful and promise me you'll never forget us"

"I promise" and with that zoom disappeared into the night

(Back at the studio)

"And our last question is from **SkittyKatz**"

**Everyone if one of you went mad who do you think would be the most dangerous?**

Everyone: TEZZ!

"Well that's a wrap everyone now it's time for our "Random Event" and this time where going to pick on Sherman"

Sherman: I'm too smart to fall for any of tricks

AP: you're right which is why I'm going to let you meet a famous movie actress who is straight through that door

Sherman: I'll add to my autograph collection

(Sherman heads through the door)

AP: Oh an actress is in there alright but what I didn't tell him is that it's Mamie, the 600-pound gorilla who appears in Obnoxious Pictures "Jungle Jitters" MUWHAHAHAHA!

(Crashing, gorillas growling and Sherman's screaming can be heard from behind the door)

"Join us next time for more answered questions" 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5**

"Here we are again and don't worry Sherman's still alive"

Sherman: (In a full body cast) Barley alive!

"Our first questions are from** TecNicolorKrystal**"

**Zoom where there any girls at the order?**

**Zoom ever felt someone up? (Boy or girl)**

**Everyone who to and where did you lose your virginity?**

Zoom: Yes there where girls in the order and I felt a few of them up without them noticing

Zen: so that's why I always heard them screaming

Vert: Agura and in my bedroom

Agura: Vert and in the same location

Stanford: Grace and in the back of the restaurant

Sherman: With Rachael in my lab (Fortunately I had locked the door)

Spinner: I haven't got my chance yet

Zoom: I'm still 15 which means I still have virginity

Tezz: As have I

A.J: A can't remember

AP: What a stud

Sage: I'm 21 million years old I'm not old enough

AP: Tezz Stanford there's a P.S. in from TechNicolorKrytsal she says "Tezz I still love you even if you hate me and that I am completely in love with you Stanford"

Stanford: Love you to babe!

"Okay our next questions are from our biggest fan **InvaderLuver**"

**Tezz how do you like your Anti?**

**Sherman how cute are you on a scale from 1 to 10?**

**Stanford have you ever been in hair gel withdraw? **

**Vert do you have a big crush on Agura that she doesn't know about?**

**Zoom did you like master T.**

**Spinner can you straighten out your hair for a day and can we see how long and luxurious it is?**

**Agura What guy would win in a rap battle?**

**Tezz are you Anorexic **

Tezz: A genius like me only Evil

Sherman: To be modest I'd say a 7

Stanford: no and I hope I never do

Vert: I wouldn't say she didn't know about it but I do have a crush on her

Zoom: he was wise but a total killjoy so it was half-half

Spinner: I'll do it but I won't enjoy it

(Spinner flattens out his hair and it covers his eyes)

Agura: Stanford, out of the people I know he has the most musical experience

Tezz: I'm not anorexic! I'm just skinny that's all

"Our next questions are from **Who**"

**Zoom and Stanford when was the first time Vert Disciplined you that way? Why did he discipline you? And how did you take it?**

**When was the last time Vert disciplined you?**

**Cortez Bros. besides each other who do you feel the closets to on the team?**

**All who do you think is the biggest prankster on the team and what pranks have they done on everyone?**

**Agura do you sometimes wish that you weren't the only female on the team besides Sage?**

**A.J. have you tried to get Zoom to like the cold weather?**

Zoom & Stanford: None of your business!

AP: Role the clip!

Zoom & Stanford: OH NO! 0_0

(On the TV)

Zoom and Vert are in the hanger discussing Zooms stunt in the last Mission and Vert is anything but amused

"I thought you would have learned from the last time you pulled one of your little acrobatics you know when you got poisoned by Hatch…Zoom are you even listening to me?" Vert Growls as he sees Zoom staring off into space

"No" Zoom said blankly "I thought YOU would have learned from last time that I HATE lectures!" Zoom snaps

"Okay then maybe a different method" Vert grabs Zoom by the arm and starts hauling him over to the Chopper

"What? Are you going to make me wash all the vehicles starting with Chopper you've already tried that remember?"

"Oh I know which is why I have something else in mind" Vert sits on the Chopper and yanks Zoom over his lap

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zoom demanded as Vert places a hand on his back

"Trust me Zoom I didn't want to have to resort to this but you've left me no choice!" Vert raises his hand and brings it down across Zoom's rear end with a lowed SMACK

"OW! Knock it off! That hurts!" Zoom yelped over and over again and the yelps soon turned into sobs and the sobs soon turned into bawling.

"I hope this has taught you a lesson" Vert says firmly standing Zoom up and making him face him with teary eyes

"I'm sorry Vert" Zoom sobs and clings to Vert's chest

"I care about you Zoom and that's the only reason I just did that…are you listening?" Vert pulls Zoom away to see he has fallen asleep. Vert lets out a heavy sigh "You may deny it but you're still just a kid"

(Screen changes to Stanford's part)

Vert walks in on Stanford trying to ride the Sabre and it was not pretty as the Sabre was spinning out of control, Vert quickly takes the Sabre key out of his pocket stopped his vehicle before it could do any damage to the hanger.

"What were you thinking?" Vert asks as Stanford exits the Sabre "Sage told us that the vehicles would only respond properly to there respective drivers!"

"Oh boohoo! Get over it! At least I'm safe" Stanford sneered turning around and prepared to walk away.

"Not the point I'm glad you're alright but you could have done some real damage and I'm not going to let you get away with it!" Vert grabbed Stanford by the collar and starts to drag him over to the Reverb.

"Take your hands off me!" Stanford commanded flailing about in vain as they reached the Reverb where Vert proceeded to bend the arrogant Brit over the hood of his own sports car and landed a few swats on his royal highness.

"OUCH! What the bloody hell!" Stanford growled trying to get up but Vert's hand kept him pinned down

"You know you deserve this" Vert said calmly keeping up the pace until the ginger headed prince was a sobbing wreak

"What made you think it was a good idea to try riding the Sabre anyway?" Vert asks rubbing comfort circles on Stanford's back.

"I just wanted to see what it was like to ride it and since our keys can activate each others vehicles I thought it would be alright, I never meant for it to spiral out of control like that"

"Just know your limitations next time, okay?" Vert placed a reassuring hand on Stanford's shoulder and left for Stanford to help himself up

(Back at the studio)

Agura: So that's why we kept hearing crying that day

(Zoom and Stanford flush red)

Sherman: Tezz

Spinner: Agura

All: Spinner!

AP: What did he do?

Vert: He glued my sword to my hand

Agura: He hauled my bloomers up like it was a flag

Stanford: He nearly blew my head up from the inside when he turned my music up to full blast

Tezz: he tampered with my gauntlet and I started doing the high voltage cha cha cha

Zoom: Calling me kid was enough

A.J: He convinced me I was made of ice and I was melting

Sherman: So many pranks that I can't name 'em

Agura: sometimes I wish I wasn't the only girl on the team it might be nice to get another girl member. No offence Sage

Sage: none taken

A.J: I tried but the only thing it accomplished was giving Zoom a cold

Zoom: that's another reason why I don't like ice!

"Our next set of questions are from **Shark**"

**All what 2 members would you pick in a threesome?**

**Rawkus and Zoom do you have a lady silhouette on your bikes? **

**Boys do you have a secret stash? (We know Vert does)**

**Boys what would you do if you played 7 minutes of heaven with Agura?**

Vert: Agura and Sage

Agura: Vert and Stanford

Stanford: Vert and Tezz

Sherman: Spinner and Tezz

Spinner: Sherman and Agura

Zoom: Vert and Agura

Tezz: Vert and A.J.

Sage: Vert and Tezz

AP: Hot! Hot! Hot!

Zoom: No I don't

Rawkus: Yes I do

AP: Secret stash?

All: (Except Sage Agura and Vert) NO!

AP: and what's this?

(AP holds up a bag of "Secret Stash")

Agura: May I?

AP: by all means (Hands Agura a page)

Agura: Oh Shame on you! Tut tut tut tu tut (does the "Shame on you" gesture)

AP: and the answer to the last question is…

Vert: Beyond description

Stanford: Just a hug or something like that I guise

Sherman: kissing

Spinner: (Censored)

Agura: (Slaps Spinner)

Zoom: Let's just say these hands are used for more then just martial-arts

Tezz: French…

Agura: I don't wanna hear the end of that!

A.J: well…

AP: Let me guise a polar bear hug

A.J: Dude are you physic?

AP: No just a lucky guise

"We have a question for all Sentients from **Pandas**"

**What would you look like as humans?**

Sage: a small figure with light aqua hair wearing clothes similar to Fuu from Kingdom hearts 2

Krytus: Bigger than Sage with spiked up red hair wearing a red shirt with symbol of leader on it and a pair of black jeans

Kyburi: My hair would look the same it would be red with black streaks and I'd be wearing the same as Krytus

Kyrosys: I would Have hair like Stanford and I would wear clothes with flames on the side

Krylox: Buzz-cut style hair and I would wear heavy metallic armour

Kytren: I would wear a red ninja outfit and my hair and eyes would be concealed by a Kasa hat

"Our next question is for Zoom and its from **Anime-Cartoon Freak**"

**Where girls aloud in the order?**

Zoom: in reference to my early question yes

"**Ke13 **has 2 questions for the Cortez Bros."

**What do you think of the pairing SpinnerxSherman? **

**Who do you think the Seme(Top) is and who would be the Uke(Bottom)?**

Spinner: It's kinda strange but who am to judge besides we wouldn't be the first twins to be a couple. Ouran high school host club and galactic football for example.

Sherman: Well considering that it's SpinnerxSherman when put into x the latter is usually the Seme and the former is the Uke

"We have 2 questions from **hyuuga fangirl 111**"

**If Tezz were to suddenly become extremely happy and positive would you all be relieved or frightened?**

**Spinner exactly how much hair gel do you use?**

Vert: It would make a pleasant change

Agura: in truth it would be creepy

Stanford: It would only be an improvement

Sherman: it would be creepy and a good change

Spinner: Tezz be positive that would be the day

Zoom: it would be as scary as an Oni

A.J: It would be awesome

Sage: it would be…strange

Spinner: to be brief more than I can actually count.

"Our last set of questions are from **Snowy**"

**Kyburi now that Krytus is gone who of your team would you go for?**

**Other reds would you make a move on Kyburi now that Krytus is gone?**

**Kyburi how do you feel that you've been paired with everyone on your team and Tezz? What are your thoughts on each of them?**

Kyburi: None of them Lord Krytus is the only man in my core

All: YES!

Krytus: I'm standing right here! (Morphs arm into blade)

All: NO!

Krytus: that's better

Kyburi: As I said Krytus is the only one for me Kyrosys is to arrogant, Krylox is a bumbling buffoon, Tezz is a human and as my inferior counterpart said a few chapters back "I don't date little boys" Considering Kytren is only 9 million years old

"That's all the questions for now and now the "Random Event!" this time it's A.J.'s turn"

AP: here I go! (Puts on a green hat with a red feather in it)

Agura: What are you planning to do Robin Hood

AP: Don't you mean Cupid

(Adventure Prince takes out a bow and arrow and fire it at Kyburi!)

Kyburi: Heeeeeellloooooo Handsome!

A.J: (Starts running from a love struck Kyburi)

"So long and don't forget to invite me to the wedding! See you next time Y'all!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5**

**Sorry for the long wait I've been on vacation **

"Here we are again to answer all your questions"

A.J: (Covered in lipstick marks) after what happened to me nothing could be as worse

"**Anime-Cartoon Freak **sent us our first question"

**If you were instrument, what would it be? And what kind of music would you play?**

Vert: a guitar and it I would play basic Rock

Agura: A flute and I would play something elegant

Stanford: A DJ Booth (If you can count that as an instrument) and I would do Rap

Cortez Bros: Drum set and we'd play in Harmony

Zoom: A Trumpet and I would play Fast Jazz

Tezz: Electric guitar and I would play heavy metal

A.J: a banjo and I'd play country

Sage: a harp and I'd play a rhapsody

"We have some questions from **InvaderLuver**"

**To everyone, what is your favorite, and sort of theme-y type of music? Like Country, pop, Techno, dubstep? What?******

**To everyone, become one with Mother Russia, da? :3******

**To Tezz, I DARE YOU TO EAT BAKLAVA.******

**To... everyone including Zen, are you sad over Amy Winehouse's death?**

Vert: Pop

Agura: Romance

Stanford: Rock 'n role

Cortez Bros: Harmony

Zoom: Japanese Pop 

Tezz: Heavy Metal

A.J: Country music

Sage: Soul

Vert: Becoming one with mother Russia seems to be in more of Tezz's profession

Tezz: Don't drag me down!

AP: Just answer your question!

Tezz: Is being dared to eat Baklava even a question?

AP: (Shrugs) just eat so we can move on!

Tezz: Alright (Starts eating)

AP: Amy Whinehouse?

All & Zen: Yes

"Our next set of questions are from **Fenrir's Daughter **for A.J."

**How did you and Vert become so close? Why didn't you talk for all that time?******

**If you're such a super nice guy, does that mean Anti-AJ is a baby-eating serial killer?******

**And lastly, you've been in the fewest webisodes and episodes and all we really know is that you seem like a classic dumb blonde. How do you feel about not getting much character development on the show?**

A.J: We became friends after he saved me from an avalanche afterward it just came naturally

AP: Anti-AJ?

A.J: I would have thought as much since most of the Anti-force 5 traits are opposite to ours

AP: And the character development

A.J: I like my character the way it is

"**Ke13 **sent us some more questions"

**Stanford Can you rub your stomach and pat you head at the same time? And Adventure Prince if he doesn't give a stright answer can you roll a clip?******

**Zoom Ever kick yourself in the face before?******

**Spinner Have you ever got Sherman to give you piggy backs, even after joining the team?******

**Sage Have you ever walked into a wall or a door that says pull before?******

**Tezz Who would you rather make-out with, Stanford or Spinner?**

Stanford: Yes I can…but I'm only saying that so he doesn't show another clip

AP: To bad I'm going to show a clip anyway! Role the clip!

(On the screen Stanford is seen rubbing his stomach and patting his head at the same time)

Zoom: Only a few times when I was under-trained

Spinner: No we only ever did that when we were kids

Sage: Yes! But give me some credit it took me a while to upload the human language

Tezz: Stanford no contest

"Our next questions are from **Shark**"

**Kalus ****now can you tell me of your fondest memories as a cub?**

**Vert, Kalus, Zemerik (cool name by the way) and Krytus! What does leadership means to you?**

AP: Bring in the cage!

(A crane descends with a cage attached to it with Kalus and the other Vandals Krocomodo, Hatch, Sever and Grimian inside)

Kalus: SUB-CREATURE!

AP: it wasn't easy to get them here just so you know

Kalus: (To BF5) Ah children…

BF5: (Looks at Kalus)

Kalus: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

AP: No not until it's all over! So answer it or I'm calling the zoo!

Kalus: my fondest memories as a cub were when I killed my first prey

AP: Take it leaders!

Vert: Saving the world and friendship

Kalus: Dominance

Zemerik: manipulation

Krytus: the 2 above

"Our next questions are from **theGrimmBunnyToo lazy too log**"

**Zoom would you be in a male Korean group?**

**Sage, What do you do on your downtime? Do you have any fond memories of you and Krytus? Do you secretly write TezzxSage Fanfics?**

**BF5 would you do a cover of Hyuna's bubble pop or 2ne1's I'm the best?**

Zoom: sure where do I sign

Sage: well I usually just read in my spare time, not many fond memories of Krytus since he mostly bullied me and teased me in front of his friends (AKA the RS5) and as for writing TezzxSage…should I?

Agura: I think we would like to if could understand a word they were saying but with songs like that it's really the best part

"**TecNicolorKrystal **sent us these questions"

**Tezz why are you so Grumpy?**

**Vert why do you discipline like that? That's horrible VIOLANCE IS NOT THE ANSWER! **

**Stanford what is your kind of girl?**

Tezz: You would be grumpy too if you where stuck on the moon for who knows how long

Vert: it just comes out of natural instinct

Stanford: well I'd like a girl who is very beautiful a good listener and who will go head of heels for me

Agura: then go back to your castle and pick up one of the maids

Stanford: I'm looking at a maid right now and the view isn't pretty!

Crowd: (Gasps)

Agura: Oh-no you didn't

Stanford: oh yes I did!

Agura: It's go time!

Stanford: Bring it!

Agura: Let's step outside!

Stanford: Ladies first or are you a boy it's so hard to tell with that gruff outlook

AP: TAKE COVER SHE'S GONNA BLOW! (Dives behind the couch)

(Agura and Stanford start fighting until their consumed by a dust cloud that rolls through the doors)

Stanford: AHHHHHHH!

(Long pause)

AP: (Peeks above the couch) Hello?

(Agura re-enters)

Agura: You might want to call an ambulance

"Okay while I call an ambulance you guys answer these questions from **FantasyFan4ever**"

**Everyone what is your most and least favourite battle zones?**

**Sage what are your thoughts on earth?**

**Tezz will you marry me? Haha just kidding! What is your most favourite invention you've ever created?**

**AP who is your favourite character and why?**

Vert: most favourite the first battle zone I was in and the least favourite is the Coliseum battle zone

Agura: Most favourite the jungle battle zone least favourite deserted battle zone

Stanford: Least favourite Vandal home world (If you can consider that a battle zone) and most favourite soccer battle zone

Cortez bros: most favourite grid zone least favourite Cave battle zone

Zoom: most favourite energy pipeline zone least favourite ice zone

Tezz: Sentient home world for most favourite and war zone for least favourite

A.J: most favourite tundra zone and least favourite beach zone

Sage: everything seemed odd at first but I'm getting used to it but for an interesting planet you sure do have a lot of wars

AP: ummm…

Tezz: I'd have to say the SplitWire

AP: A question for me? That's new well as you've all probably guessed my favourite character is Zoom because he's hyper, adventurous and the youngest

(A stretcher arrives with Stanford on it)

Stanford: I'm back

Agura: that was fast

Stanford: it works faster in fanfics

"So here we have questions from **Who**"

**All: Have any of you thought about adopting a member of the team? If so, who?**

**What is your most embarrassing moment?**

**Name one thing that you are jealous of about another member?**

**Tezz: What do you think of everyone on the team?**

**Agura: Tell us a time where you acted like the team mom?**

**Zoom: Have you had a cute family moment with others on the** **team?**

Vert: Zoom

Agura: Sage

Stanford: Tezz he needs a family

Cortez Bros: never really took that into consideration

Zoom: I'm usually the adopted one

Tezz: A.J. don't ask why

A.J: Stanford

Sage: Vert

AP: I like the sound of embarrassing moments

Vert: When my car fell apart during a big race

Stanford: When the team found out I had a teddy bear

Cortez: Too many to remember

Zoom: When I was held upside down by master T. when I refused to get up one morning and he carried me like that all the way to the training hall in front of all the students

Tezz: I wasn't around on earth long enough to have one

A.J: when I skied right into a tree

Agura & Sage: Like were really gonna tell you

AP: Role the clip!

(On the TV)

Vert was passing through the hallway when he heard Agura and Sage talking in the bath room

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Came Sage's voice

"You're the only other girl on the team and I never got used to doing this on my own" Came Agura's voice Vert raised his eyebrow in confusion and pressed his ear against the door to hear better

"Are you ready?" Sage asked

"Sure just try to be gentle" Agura answered

Then some strange and odd sounds started to come from the room and Vert was so caught up in it he didn't notice the others listening as well

"Alright Agura I think it's time on the count of 3 1, 2, 3"…RIIIIIIIP!

The boy's jaws dropped to the ground and then they heard Agura screaming!

"Agura what's wrong!" Vert yelled kicking the door open he then saw Agura in her dressing gowned with a red mark on her leg. Vert blushed rapidly, Cortez Bros had a nose bleed, Stanford fainted, Tezz swiftly looked the other way and A.J. just stood there in shock!

"Hey guys what's up?" Zoom asked who had heard the screaming and brushed passed the others not noticing the unconscious Stanford on the floor but before had a chance to lay eyes on Agura Vert dashed behind him and covered up his eyes.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Zoom asked trying to pry Vert's hands off of his face

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Agura yelled delivering a sharp kick to Zooms stomach making him and Vert fly into the others and knock them clear out of the door and against the wall and then slammed the bathroom door shut!

(Back at the studios)

AP: Wow that WAS embarrassing

Vert: changing subject I'm jealous of Tezz because of his genius

Agura: I'm jealous of Zoom's skills

Stanford: I'm jealous of A.J. muscle

Sherman: Spinners hair

Spinner: Sherman's size

Zoom: Vert's role as leader

Tezz: Sages Technokenisis

A.J: The Cortez Bros. larger vehicle

Sage: Stanford's good aim

Tezz: well I see them all as family as you heard in my debut

Agura: only when I have to break up petty fights

Zoom: Hey AP would you?

AP: Anything for my favourite character Role the clip!

(On the TV)

Vert and Zoom had been separated from the rest of the team due to a cave in during which Zoom had been injured!

"It looks pretty bad" Vert said looking at the large cut on Zoom's leg!

"Nice analysis doctor" Zoom said sarcastically with a slight attitude

"Hey! Watch the Attitude young man!" Vert scolded giving him a stern look before trying to tend to the scouts wound. Zoom raised his eyebrow at the "Young man" comment no one had called him that in ages, he let out a light sigh "sorry it's just the stress speaking"

"It's okay but I just wish we had something to bind it with"

"How about this?" Zoom took off his headband letting his raven hear fall down over his eyes

"Looks like someone could use a trim" Vert Chuckles moving Zooms bangs out of his eyes. Zoom blushed

"You're not my dad, so stop acting like it" Zoom whined turning away as Vert used the Headband to bandage his leg.

"You're dad; I'm way too young for that kinda stuff just yet"

"Really than why do you drive like an old man?" Zoom smirked slyly as he got up.

"Hey, I'm more of a driver than you'll ever be smart Alec"

"Then let's see who's the fastest" Zoom declared about to rush off to the Chopper but after taking one step on his injured leg he stumbled and nearly fell flat on his face if Vert hadn't have been their to catch him!

"Wow! Take it easy you're still hurt!"

Zoom let out soft and surprised gasp and then a sad smile crossed his face "You act just like the others back at the order whenever I was hurt or overexerted myself they would tell me to "take it easy" back at the order I never really realized what they meant to me they where like a second family to me after my…" Zoom paused for a brief second.

"Zoom…" Vert asked with concern in his voice

"My mother died giving birth to me and my father died in an accident, after that master T. took me in and got a little over protective forbidding me from leaving the temple walls but despite that I still saw them as my family" Tears started to flow from Zoom's eyes and down his cheeks "I now see that what I did was very selfish all those people put there trust in me as the chosen one and I let them down, betrayed their trust, turned my back on them! And all for what just so I could get what I wanted like a spoiled child!" Zoom was now lost in his sobs even if he wanted to talk I doubt one could understand a word he would be saying and all this was breaking Vert's heart. He sat on the ground right in front of Zoom and sat him on his lap "W-what?"

"Shhh its okay Zoom I'm here and so is everyone else where you're family and I bet everyone else back at the order is still your family as well"

"B-but I…"

"I taught you that reasonability shouldn't be taken lightly, but you taught me that life isn't worth living unless you're happy. You wanted to be free and by leaving you accomplished you're dreams and I'm sure their all happy for you"

"Oh Vert!" Zoom couldn't hold it any longer the flood gates to his eyes burst wide open and he started crying into the leader's chest with all his might

"Even if they did turn against…no even if the entire world turned against you I'll always be here for you"

(Back at the studio)

(The audience is crying as is the cast even ME!)

AP: (Still crying and breaking the forth-wall) That's probably one of the most touching thing I've ever written

"Anyway back to the questions we have more from **slashingtiger**"

**All: If you were a god/goddess from greek myths, who would you be?**

**If you had to live in any country for the rest of your lives, which one would it be?**

**Are you allergic to anything? And if so, how bad is your reaction?**

**If you were on a TV show, what would it be?**

**If you could be anyone else, who would it be?**

**All but Sage: What do you think about the fic "Better Than Fighting Aliens, Right"?**

**If you all were in an Olympic event, which one would it be?**

**Agura: If you could "get rid of" anyone, who would it be?**

**What do you think about the fic "Gender Blender"?**

**Vert: If you could give anything to Agura for Valentine's Day, what would it be?**

**When did you first have a crush on Agura?**

**Who is the person you have to punish most on the team?**

**What's your secter stash?**

**Zoom: How would you feel if you were a power ranger?**

Vert: Ares god of war

Agura: Artemis goddess of the hunt

Stanford: Dionysus god of parties and festivals

Sherman: Hephaestus blacksmith of the gods

Spinner: Apollo god of the son

Zoom: Hermes messenger of the gods

Tezz: Hades god of the underworld

A.J: Poseidon god of the sea

Sage: Athena goddess of wisdom

AP: Country's?

Vert: our respective countries would suit us best

AP: Allergies?

Vert: I'm allergic to cats I start sneezing and coughing

Stanford: I'm lactose intolerant my tongue swells up

AP: TV Show?

Vert: George Lopez

Agura: Birds of Pray

Stanford: Freefonix

Cortez Bros: Drake and Josh

Zoom: Kickin' it!

Tezz: Angel

A.J: ice road truckers

Sage: Phile from the future

AP: Anybody else?

Vert: A.J.

Agura: Sage

Stanford: Agura

Cortez Bros: each other

Zoom: Vert

Tezz: Stanford I'm just as freaked out as you are

A.J: Zoom

Sage: Tezz

AP: And Better than fighting Aliens right?

Boys: (Wolf whistles)

Vert: Line up!

(The boys line up)

Vert: (Bops all the boys on the head) Bop! Bop! Bop! Bop! Bop! Bop!

AP: Ouch! That had to hurt by the way nice chest Agura

Vert: Bop!

AP: Hey no bopping the host! (Rubs head) anyway Olympic event?

Vert: Javelin toss

Agura: Archery

Stanford: Fencing

Sherman: Boxing

Spinner: Table tennis

Zoom: Judo

Tezz: tennis

A.J: weightlifting

Sage: Gymnastics

AP: Agura what are your answers

Agura: well the first one's easy Stanford as for Gender Bender it was crazy but it was nice to have more girls

AP: Vert?

Vert: Well I would get her… say what would you like Agura?

Agura: something with diamonds in them

Vert: A deck of cards then

AP: Cheapskate!

Agura: You better do better then that when it does come to Valentines Day!

Vert: To answer the second question I had a crush on her half way through season 1 and I have to punish Stanford the most and as for my secret stash let's just say it's a little perverted

Zoom: I would be a little freaked

"Our next question is from **Shark**"

**Agura, If you were an Amazon warrior, who would you keep as salves and who would you kill, and your reasons for each victim?**

Agura: Stanford, for obvious reasons and keep everyone else

"**Oceanstalker **has a question for Tezz"

**Have you ever been a little…pervy? **

Tezz: NO!

"**Some random person **has a question for the boys"

**Boxers or briefs?**

Vert: boxers

Stanford: briefs

Cortez bros.: Briefs

Zoom: Boxers 

Tezz: Briefs

A.J: boxers

"We have a question for the BF5 and the RS5 from **MisteryMan1626**"

**Which Member from the opposing team if possible would be your Boyfriend/Girlfriend?**

All: NONE OF THEM BECAUSE IT WOULD NEVER BE POSSIBLE!

"**ImmaBeatYouWithaCrowbar **send us some more questions"

**Vert: What in the living hell possessed you to drive into that tornado in the first episode? Was it really adventurousness, or simply insanity?**

**Zoom: I laughed very hard at this coupling, so I just have to ask…do you think you and Kyburi could ever be together?**

**Sherman: Half the time, do you even know what you're saying? Because the rest of us sure as hell don't.**

**Group: What are your favourite moments together?**

Vert: it seemed fun at the time but looking back on it now it really does seem like insanity

Zoom: No I don't!

Sherman: Of course I know what I'm saying

Vert: mine and Agura's first kiss

Agura: Ditto

Stanford: when we first dined together

Cortez bros: becoming friends with others apart from each other

Zoom: When Vert became my big brother

Tezz: Meeting A.J.

A.J: when they showed me the first battle zone

Sage: When I tricked them into believing I was possessed by Zemerik

"Our last set of questions are from **A.W. Appel**"

**Sage: was there ever another bf5 before Vert and the crew?**

**Agura: if you and Kyburi had a burping contest, who would win? Let's find out.**

**Zoom: What does the chosen one do? **

Sage: No they where the first

Agura: Me of course

Zoom: nothing much just watch over the blue flame!

"Well that's all for now but first we have our "Random Effort" And now it's Vert!"

Vert: Bring it on (Brandishes sword)

AP: Okay… BRING IN THE FANS!

Vert: No the only thing my sword won't work against!

(A swarm of Vert fans swarm the room and carry Vert Away)

Vert: HELP!

Agura: Hey put down my man!

"See ya soon!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5**

"We've returned and so has Vert"

Vert: With Agura's help

Agura: nobody messes with my man!

"Our first question is from **Anime-Cartoon Freak**"

**If you got a Death Note, which shinigami would have given it to you? It can be any shinigami from any show that has shinigami. What would be the first name you wrote in it?**

Vert: Lord Death from soul eater and Krytus

Agura: William T. Spears from Black Butler and Kyburi

Stanford: Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho and Tezz

Cortez: Ichigo from Bleach and Zemerik

Zoom: Rukia from bleach and Kalus

Tezz: Death the kid from Soul Eater and Stanford

A.J: Renji from Bleach and Krylox

"We have more questions from **J.W. Appel**"

**Agura: I dare you and Kyburi to have a burping contest to prove you answered my last question correctly.**

**Spinner: Ever feel jealous that your little brother is bigger, stronger, smarter, and more handsome than you?**

**Sage: Were you sad when you found out your brother was evil?**

**The entire BF5: Why aren't you the BF8?**

**The entire Bf5: how old are you?**

Agura: gladly

(Agura and Kyburi have a belching contest with Agura's being the loudest and shattering all the glass in the studio)

AP: Well that proves that. Spinner?

Spinner: of course I am! I'm the older brother but people are always saying he's the older one!

Sage: of course I was sad even though I there where signs but I wasn't expecting it!

Vert: Because only 5 of us can only go into a battle zone at once and battle force 5 sounds cooler

AP: How old are you?

Vert: 17

Agura: 17

Stanford: 16

Cortez Bros: 16

Zoom: 15

Tezz: 18

A.J: 19

Sage: 210000

"We have more questions from **InvaderLuver**"

**Tezz, you seem to chose A.J. for a lot of things... just for the fangirls, can you two go off set for a second and can Tezz give A.J. a lapdance? Plz? If you don't, can I pay AP to make you two do it.**

**Zoom... can you take ur shirt off and flex? *Squee***

**Sherman, hug your brother randomly plz. ;3**

**Spinner, if you could get a tattoo, where would u get it, and what would it be?**

**Agura, how is ur relationship with Sage?**

**Sage, do you sometimes REGRET forming or adding a person to BF5?**

**Zen, CAN U TAKE OFF UR SHIRT TO? Plz... *Cowers* *w* **

AP: nothing will make me break my loyalty to…

(A guy in a suit leaves the audience and approaches AP with a briefcase full of money)

AP: (Eye's roll into dollar signs with a "Cha-Ching" sound) they'll do it!

Tezz: Come on A.J. we might as well get it over with they won't stop hounding us until we do it!

(Both head behind stage and "Sounds" Come from there)

Vert: Do you think they're…

AP: Don't go there!

(Tezz and A.J. return with there hair slightly messy)

AP: So people don't start getting disturbing images in their heads… Zoom!

Zoom: I'm on it!

(Zoom takes his shirt off and starts flexing and several fangirls in the audience have nosebleeds)

AP: and also to distract you even further…Sherman!

Sherman: Got it!

(Sherman hugs his brother randomly)

Spinner: Choking…not breathing!

Sherman: Sorry bro

Spinner: I would get a tattoo anywhere and it would be a hot girl silhouette

Agura: Well being the only other female member on the team we're sort of sister relationship since I in my spare time try to teach her about how things are on earth

Sage: I don't really have any regrets of letting anyone join the team but sometimes I have second thoughts

Zen: Okay…

(Zen takes of his shirt…Nothing special)

Zen: What is the point of this?

Zoom: (Still has his shirt off) I'll tell you when you're older

"We have 2 more questions from an anonymous viewer"

**Agura have u ever had a son\mom moment with zoom? Ap show us a clip plz**

**Agura I have read somewhere (can't remember) but there was about 80 rated m stories about u and Kalus in love how dose that make u feel? There was one where u had a kid with him. What do u think about that?**

AP: Who am I to deny the fans roll the clip!

(On the TV)

Battle force 5 where in the middle of a battle with the Red Sentient 5, Agura had already taken down Kyburi and now headed off to help her team-mates when she spotted Zoom Battling Kytren where he had the upper hand until the red scout had pulled a dirty trick by throwing bombs at the choppers wheels sending it flying through sending Zoom flying and crashing to the ground.

"Zoom!" Agura screamed. "Why you!" Agura raised one of the Tanglers claws and slammed it right onto top of the red scout who didn't even see it coming until it was too late and was crushed sending him straight back to his re-spawn chamber.

As soon as Agura made sure it was safe she dismounted her vehicle and rushed to zoom's side "Are you okay Zoom?" the hunter asked helping the scout sit up right.

"I-I think so" Zoom groaned trying to stand up but his body ached all over.

"Uh-huh you sure look like it" Agura said sarcastically

"I'm as fit as I ever was!" Zoom persisted trying to get up but a lowed crack from his chest made him cringe.

"No way are you getting back on the Chopper with that broken rib" Agura demanded lightly pushing Zoom back on his seat.

"Agura! I'm fine!" Zoom whined sounding a little childish

"No your not! Now I'm going to contact the others and you'll stay put! Do you hear me?"

"…"

"Do you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good" Agura Smiled

(Back at the studio)

AP: Agura you big softie

Agura: Watch it!

AP: by the way what do you think of all those fics of you and Kalus?

Agura: I feel freaked out beyond description!

"We have questions from **Ke13**"

**Agura: Who do you think in all honesty is the most huggable guy on the team?**

**Kalus: What the hell are you? Are you a mix of cats or what?**

**Vert: Can you touch you're tong to you're nose?**

**Sherman: Wanna wrestle? XD (crack question)**

**AJ: Have you ever kissed Vert?**

**Stanford: Do you think Simon is in love with you?**

**Sage: How come you have not invented a hologram device for you're self so you can go out?**

**Tezz: Can you give me a cookie? XD (crack question)**

Agura: Zoom

Kalus: I'm a Vandal, A lion Hybrid

Vert: No not really (Still tries anyway)

Sherman: No thanks I'm a lover not a fighter

A.J: only once but that was when we where drunk

Stanford: No… at least I hope not! He's my brother for crying out lowed!

Sage: I don't know, it just never came to mind

Tezz: even if I could I'd advise you not to eat it, I'm a terrible cook

"**Who **sent us some more questions?"

**Zoom: Tell us about a moment where you and A.J. and Tezz have a brotherly moment. (You don't have to do both if you don't want to)**

**Shouldn't you be in school?**

**All: What was your first Christmas like as a team and, since you're all from different countries, was it anyone's first Christmas?**

**What was the wildest/stupidest thing you've ever done?**

Zoom: Well their was that time I A.J. tried to get me to like the ice which failed miserable and yes I should be in school but you know me you just can't pin me down!

Vert: Our first Christmas together was a great one even Tezz enjoyed himself even though he would never admit since it was his first Christmas Sage's too since they don't have Christmas on the Sentient home world

AP: And your crazy/stupid thing you've ever done?

Vert: Riding into that first Stormshock

Agura: Taking on a full grown African Tiger with my bare hands

Stanford: When I lied to Simon by saying that his and my positions as hairs to the throne had been switched around he chased me for hours!

Sherman: trying to make a bomb

Spinner: Where do I start?

Zoom: climbing on top of the temple back at the order (I was grounded for a month)

Tezz: Doing that experiment that trapped me on the red moon

A.J: Trying to cause an avalanche to see if I could our run it

Sage: Trusting Krytus

"We have questions from** TecNicolorKrystal**"

**Agura: How DARE you beat him up like that! How would YOU feel if I beat you?**

**Zoom: Why is your name 'Zoom'? **

**Stanford: Honey, are you alright? Do I need to beat up Agura? I'll go full fangirl attack on her.**

Agura: honestly I wouldn't love it!

Zoom: Master T. told me it is because of my speed and hyperactivity

Stanford: If you would be so kind

AP: Alright We got a fight!

(Ding, ding, ding!)

AP: in this corner hailing from Africa, a huntress in her own right… Agura Ibaden!

Audience: (Cheers)

AP: And in this corner hailing from the USA, The Biggest Stanford and Tezz fan I've seen so far… TecNicolorKrystal!

Audience: (Louder cheers)

AP: Ready, FIGHT!

(TecNicolorKrystal goes all out Fangirl Rage Mode! And totally trounces Agura six feet under)

AP: TecNicolorKrystal wins! Heroic Brutality!

"Ah great now I have to call another ambulance. Whilst I do that answer these questions from **Fantasyfan4ever**"

**BF5, other than going to Zeke's, where else do you guys like to hang out?**

**Tezz, what made you decide to put highlights in your hair? **

**Stanford, are you still interested in Grace? **

Vert: On the racing course

Agura: (Back from the hospital) The other environments around Handlers Corner

Stanford: The night club

Sherman: The museum

Spinner: the arcade

Zoom: Anywhere except the order

Tezz: The Hub

A.J: The highest point of Handlers Corner

Sage: no where in particular

AP: Tezz what did make you want to put those highlights in your hair?

Tezz: I just thought it matched my complexion

Stanford: Dreary

Tezz: (Sarcastically) Very funny, very Funny

Stanford: As for me I'll never lose interest in Grace

"**Cristina Drevor **sent us these questions asking:"

**All What monster would like to be?**

**If I could be president what changes would you?**

**What if you win a check for $ 1000?**

Vert: a vampire

Agura: a Witch

Stanford: a Siren

Sherman: a Minotaur

Spinner: a Hydra

Zoom: Kitsune (Fox Spirit)

Tezz: a vengeful Ghost

A.J: a Yeti

Sage: A computer Virus

AP: Change as President?

Vert: turn the place into one big race track

Agura: Make more cartoons with woman casts

Stanford: Make my brother "Disappear"

AP: Dude that is cold and kinda creepy

Cortez Bros: create virtual environment

Zoom: get rid of age restrictions

Tezz: Too devious to say in public

A.J: invent a new extreme sport

Sage: I don't think it good to be lead by a sentient

AP: $1000?

Vert: Never really thought about it

Agura: send it back home to my family I have no use for it

Stanford: bribe my relatives into giving up their positions for the throne

Sherman: fund my experiments

Spinner: buy a life time supply of za!

Zoom: I don't need it you know what they say "Money can't buy you happiness"

Tezz: to smuggle in "Certain Objects"

A.J: Donate it to charity

Sage: Give it to the others Sentients have no need for currency

"**RatchetsGirl **gave us a question for the team"

**Do any of the BF5 have a crush on any of the Vandals? **

Boys & Sage: NEVER!

Agura: Well apparently I have a crush on Kalus or so I've read!

"Our next questions are from **Who** again"

**Zoom Tell us a time when you really did act like, as Spinner would say, a "little kid".**

**Spinner Have any of the members of the team ever gotten back at you for the pranks that you do on them? If so, what did they do? **

Zoom: Well it's hard to explain…

AP: Then allow me, Role the clip!

(On the TV screen)

"Vert Give me back my staff!" Zoom Demanded trying to reach and get his Bo-Staff back but Vert kept higher than he could reach

"No! Look at the mess you caused!" Vert barked pointing to the state of the Hub which looked like it had been struck by a nuclear bomb.

"That was an accident!" Zoom pouted crossing his arms stubbornly

"Well it doesn't matter either way. As punishment you won't be getting this back for a week!"

"WHAT!" Zoom's eyes flared with anger

"And further more your grounded!" Vert finished pointing to the hall way with Zoom's staff "Go to your room"

"No! You're being unfair!" Zoom yelled a little kid who couldn't have his own way

"I'm going to count to three and if you're not out of here by the time I'm done you can forget about EVER getting this staff back!" Vert warned and started counting:

"B-But…"

"One!"

"Vert…"

"Two!"

"You're a big jerk! I hate you!" Zoom Screamed tears in his eyes as bolted to his room

Vert let out a frustrated sigh "Sometimes he makes me wonder if he's 15 or 5"

(Back at the studio)

Zoom: (Blush's) Not one of my better days

AP: What about you Spinner?

Spinner: Nope they haven't got a chance to dupe me yet I'm just way to good for them!

Agura: Than how about this! (Slams a Casaba Melon on Spinners Head) That's from all of us!

"Our last question for this chapter is from **Oceanstalker**"

**To the team, What are your favorite feature(s) on your shock suites?**

Vert: The whole thing

Agura: The way it makes my body look

Stanford: The colours

Cortez Bros: the way it protects us from major impacts

Zoom: They way they transform when the vehicles fuse

Tezz: The tech of it

A.J: the individual designs

"Well that wraps it up and now it's time for our "Random Event" and the only one left is Sage!"

(Battle Force 5 stand in front of Sage as if to protect her)

Agura: You leave her out of this!

AP: Okay (Takes out Laptop and starts typing)

Vert: What are you up to?

AP: I just brought somebody you all know and who sage knows very well

Sage: Who?

AP: Look behind you

(Sage turns around to see Sol!)

Sol: Hi Sage Long time no see

Sage: Sol…

(Sage hugs Sol tenderly)

Crowd: Awwww

"Well see you next time and next time I'll be changing the "Random Event" to something else want to know what it is…Yes? Well too bad you're gonna have to wait till next time to see what it is. Bye now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5**

"And where back with more questions"

Agura: To start off I have question of my own? How come in the last chapter you did something good for Sage whilst the rest of the time you tortured us?

AP: What can I say? I'm a passionate guy

"So lets start things off with questions from **Ke13 **who asks:"

**Stanford: Would you give me a piggy back ride?:3**

**AJ: How many bones have you broken?**

**Krytus: I have got to know! Are you in love with Sage? And if you refuse could AP roll a clip about you're inner most thought about Sage?**

**Hatch: Even though you're evil and not nice, why are you so lovable? As in some people can't hate you way.**

**Zoom: Are you ticklish?**

**Kytren: Have you ever done anything embarrassing before?**

Stanford: All aboard!

A.J: I lost count at 103

AP: Dude you broke half the bones in your body!

A.J: What can I say I'm a daredevil?

Krytus: How can I be in love with Sage she's my sister!

AP: Role the clip!

(On the TV screen)

Krytus stood at the top of the Red Sentient base looking out into the distance thinking of his sister, Sage

"How could it have come to this? I loved you more than life itself, but now we are enemies. I wish I had been able to tell you back than before the war…that I love you more than a sister, I see now that it is too late…"

(Back at the studio)

Krytus: You'll pay for that!

AP: Ohhh I'm shacking in my boots! NOT!

Hatch: I haven't the faintest. After all I do represent a scorpion the most deadly arachnid in the world

Zoom: No I am not!

Vert: Are you sure about that (Starts tickling Zoom)

Zoom: Yes I'm hehehe sure hehe HAHAHAHAHHA! STOP!

Vert: Why you said you weren't ticklish

Zoom: Okay! I'm ticklish HAHAHAHA STOP ALREADY!

Vert: Okay (Stops tickling Zoom)

Kytren: The only embarrassing thing that ever happened to me was being beaten by Zoom

"Our second questions are from **TecNicolorKrystal **asking:"

**Stanford: *Blows kiss* Just for you honey! **

**Agura: Don't you EVER touch him AGAIN! **

**Tezz & A.J.: That was the hottest thing ever. **

**Invaderluver:Most amazing idea EVER! It was almost an orgy...OH! Would you guys ever have a group orgy?**

Stanford: (Blows a kiss back) Thanks babe

Agura: (Cowers) Yes Ma'am

Tezz: Really? Cause it really didn't feel that way to me!

A.J: (Whispers) Speak for yourself

All: AN ORGY! NO WAY IN THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE!

"We have another set of questions from** InvadeLuver**"

**Vert: have u and Agura ever had 'sexy time before'**

**Agura Have you ever seen anyone on the team besides Vert nekkid before? owO**

**Zoom: Have you and Zen ever had any kind of 'relationship' before. ( Srry If I asked that before ^^;)**

**Sherman: If you were gay, what would ur preference in a guy be? Sweet? Demanding? What?**

**Spinner: Ever have dreams about girls? Agura or Sage? Maybe? Hmm?**

**A.J.: I know your hiding something about you and Vert... I JUST KNOW IT. PLAY THE CLIP OF THE SKI RESORT VACATION OF '06 PLZ AP! 8D XDD**

**Stanford: Have you ever done something you weren't proud of in a sexual way?**

**Tezz: What was it like going through puberty all alone with nothing to help u cope with it, like a parent to talk to. Do u even know about sex? If so, how did u learn about it? Sage?**

**Sage: What's it like to kiss another Sentient? (Crack Question XD)**

**Zen: Who did you go to for... 'THE TALK'?**

Vert: Not that it's any of your business but yes

Agura: *cough*Tezz*Cough*

Zoom: No more than just friends

Sherman: Understanding, Kind and smart

Spinner: I dream about girls a lot especial Agura

A.J: AP Role it!

AP: Role the Clip!

(On the TV screen)

"Look on the bright side A.J. at least your alive" Vert comforted his friend whilst gazing at his busted leg.

"Well I might as well be!" A.J. sulked as he rested his leg on his bed and glared at his friend.

"Stop being so dramatic!" Vert persisted but showed signs of nervousness. It wasn't very often that A.J. got angry or upset but when he did his actions where unexpected and Vert didn't want to find himself on the wrong side of A.J.'s Personality "Besides ever heard of Bobsledding that's an extreme sport that doesn't need your legs to work"

"You still need two working legs even if you don't need them!" A.J. scoffed and laid back.

"You just need something to take your mind off of sports what about some TV?" Vert persisted reaching over the Canadian for the remote but just as he touched the thing his legs some how slipped out from under him and landed right on top of the other blonde there faces just inches away from each other there cheeks flushed and before Vert knew what was happening A.J. grabbed the back of his neck and pulled their lips together.

Vert's thoughts: _W-What is he doing!_

A.J.'s thoughts: _Wow just WOW!_

At last they separated and gazed at each other both in deep thought.

(Back at the studio)

Agura: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

A.J: Sorry I was Bi-curious

AP: Anyway Stanford what did you do?

Stanford: Nothing except when…NO! I'm not going to give you that satisfaction!

AP: Oh yeah! Role the Clip!

(On the TV Screen…Static?)

AP: I said ROLE THE CLIP!

(One of the crew rush's up to AP and whispers in his ear)

AP: What do you mean the clip is gone?

Stanford: Looking for this? (Holds out the disc)

(Suddenly Simon shows up and grabs the disc from Stanford)

Simon: Thanks Bro! I've been looking for this! Catch! (Throws to Crew member and runs back to his post)

AP: Okay let's try that again ROLE THE CLIP!

(On the TV screen)

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Stanford whined as he lay down under his brother

"If you want me to convince mum and dad to move you up a few ranks you'll stop whining and take it! Oh, and try to sound like you're enjoying it" Simon cooed pulling the bed covers over them "Oh and no biting"

(Back at the studio)

Stanford: Simon! I hate you so much!

Simon: That's what I strive for little brother

Tezz: I learned about puberty and all that when I was 5 so I was pretty much prepared for it

Sage: Sentients kiss just like humans

Zen: Who do you think? Master T I certainly didn't go to Zoom

"We have a trio of questions from **SkittyKatz**"

**Zoom, have you ever thrown a tantrum? Like a full-blown, hissy-fitting, 'screaming-so-loud-you-cough-up-a-lung' tantrum?**

**To all the boys, are any of you creepers? I bet Vert's practically mapped out inside Agura's closet!**

**Kalus, do you like catnip?**

Zoom: You wouldn't!

AP: I would Role the Clip!

(On the TV screen)

"What do you mean I can't go with you this time?" Zoom asked furiously. Another storm shock had been activated but this time both Tezz and A.J.'s skills where required as long with everyone else's except Zoom's and Stanford's.

"I told you, the battle zone we're going to is completely flat surface so it would be impossible to scout since you can't conceal yourself so there's no point in you going" Vert answered sounding a little stressed "Come on Zoom you don't see Stanford acting like this"

"I'm still going!" Zoom barked sounding a bit offended that e was being compared to Stanford.

"Oh no your not!" Vert snapped grabbing Zoom's arm.

"Let me go!" Zoom screamed and flopped himself on the floor. He knew this looked childish but he was angry and sometimes people do things they are not too proud of when they're angry.

"Zoom stop acting like a child and get up!" Vert ordered trying to get Zoom back on his feet.

"Get the hell off of me!" Zoom screamed putting his full weight on the floor and started screaming louder.

Vert was worried that someone would see them like this so he just left Zoom to scream out the rest of his frustrations

(Back at the studio)

AP: Let me guise another of your not so great moments

Zoom: Yup

AP: Boys are you creepers?

Boys: NO!

AP: Oh really Vert what's that sticking out of your pocket?

(Everyone stars at Vert's pocket to see what looks like a pair of panties)

Agura: (Darkly) I'll deal with you later

Vert: (mouths) HELP!

Kalus: What is this…Catnip?

(AP attaches a pouch of Catnip to the lure of a fishing rod and lowers it into the cage)

Kalus: (Sniffs) This is…wow (Gets the big cat eyes and starts to bounce the pouch between his paws)

"**Fantasyfan4ever **asks:"

**BF5, do any of you ever get homesick?**

**Spinner and Sherman, what is your favourite video game?**

**AJ, what is the worst injury you have ever gotten from doing extreme sports?**

Vert: well I don't get homesick since I'm already home

Agura: I do miss everyone back home

Stanford: I'm not sure, I do miss home sometimes but I'm not too crazy about my relatives there always at each others throats

Sherman: Never really thought about it!

Spinner: A little sometimes

Zoom: With the exception of the order yes.

Tezz: I stopped being homesick a long time ago

A.J: yep I miss the big snowy mountains

Sage: I miss my home world so much

AP: What is your fav game Cortez bros!

Spinner: I like the futuristic types so my favourite is Star Fox

Sherman: I prefer fantasy types so my favourite is the legend of Zelda

AP: What was your worst injury A.J.?

A.J: When I broke all my ribs

"We have some questions from **Thelivingtunic**"

**Spinner: What would you say if I said you pretty much had a female clone? No wait, you're my male clone...Something! **

**Sherman: More people have to write about you and Spinner, my only BF5 fanfictions center around you guys. Err...How hard is it to wash the Buster Tank? Seems like it would be...Difficult.**

**Stanford: Where on the sweet Earth did you learn to dance? You freak me out when you dance! **

**AJ: You need more love. You really really do! ...What do you think of aglets? If you don't know, an aglet is that plastic bit at the end of a shoelace. **

Spinner: I would be a bit confused**…**wait a minute! If I'm YOUR male clone does that mean you look like me only a you're a girl?

Sherman: yes, it's very difficult but washing the Mobias Command Centre is a LOT harder

Stanford: I'll have you know I was taught by the best dancers in Brittan with a little being self taught.

A.J: ummmm… useful I guise?

"Somebody by the name of **Snowy **Gave us three questions for Sage"

**What ever happened to ur mom and dad?**

**Now there a s3 r u going to bring sol back and have babies!**

**btw how do Sentients have babies? since ur like robots**

Sage: Well like the rest of my people they became empty shells and their memory is still around somewhere

AP: What about the Sol?

Sage: (Blush's) I think it's too soon to say

AP: And the whole "How to have babies" thing

Sage: just like my answer to the kissing questions. Just like humans.

"We have two questions next from **Huntress Kyburi**"

Kyburi: Nice penname

**Vert have you ever had bad dreams about Kyburi killing Agura?**

**Everyone do you think that red Sentients will take over the world someday?**

Vert: Every now and then

AP: Role the Clip!

(On the TV screen)

Vert gazed over the battlefield towards Agura who had been torn from her vehicle and was now being held by her throat by Kyburi

"Agura NOOOOOO!" Vert yelled and raced towards the two but it was too late Kyburi drained Agura of her energy and dropped flat on the ground

"Don't worry human!" Kyburi said in a cruel tone "I left some energy in her but not enough to live but just enough for you to say your farewells! Say thank you!" Kyburi let out a Insane laugh before transforming and speeding off.

"Agura! Agura!" Vert cried jumping out of the Sabre and rushing over to his beloved and held her in his arms

"V-Vert… I love you" Where her last words before the remainder of her energy evaporated and her eyes closed forever!

(Back at the studio)

Agura: Now I think I'll be having those nightmares only vise-versa.

AP: What about the reds?

Vert: Never in a million years

Agura: Nope

Stanford: Honestly it's a 50/50 chance

Sherman: I haven't calculated the odds yet

Spinner: if it does happen I don't want to be around when it does!

Zoom: Not while I'm still standing

Tezz: Highly unlikely

A.J: I don't think they can

Sage: As long as I live they shall never succeed!

"We have a question from **DreamChasers**"

**BF5 What is your favourite Disney movie?**

Vert: Cars

Agura: Princess and the Frog

Stanford: Winnie the Pooh (2011)

AP: Why doesn't that surprise me?

Sherman: Beatty and the beast

Spinner: Tron

Zoom: Jungle Book

Tezz: Nightmare Before Christmas

A.J: Brother Bear

Sage: Meet the Robinsons

"**Arrowblaze **gave us these questions to answer"

**Sherman, what 3 things do you like about Stanford? And 3 things that you hate the most about him?**

**Spinner, ever play Amnesia: The Dark Descent? You should. **

**Tezz, how far did you and A.J go backstage, huh? Do you like him~? ;)**

**Vert, have you ever had the sudden urge to bash Spinner in the head with a toaster?**

**Agura, you have my respect, how the HELL do you put up win the guys?**

**A.J, do you have any regrets about joining the battleforce?**

**Sage, can you eat earth food?**

**And Stanford...I LOVE YOU STANFORD! Your my favourite! No offence to everyone else...anyways! Do you miss your home/family? How much does Simon get on your nerves? How are you so hot? How is your accent so sexy? And what do you think about everyone on the team?**

Sherman: the 3 things I like about him is that he's funny, he's got good hair and lastly he knows when to admit he's wrong. The things I hate about him are he's arrogant, spoiled and narcissistic.

Spinner: Yeah I've played couldn't sleep for weeks though

Tezz: I didn't go THAT far! And I guise I like him….a little…

Vert: no, but I'm starting to get there (Readies toaster)

Agura: well I do have five brothers so I guise I'm used to it!

A.J: No, I'm perfectly happy where I am

Sage: yes but its optional us Sentients don't need nourishment like humans do

Stanford: I miss my home but I don't miss my family they're a bunch of vultures

AP: Your brother?

Stanford: He gets on my nerves more than I can take!

AP: How are you so hot?

Stanford: Just comes naturally

AP: Your accent?

Stanford: With lots of practice.

AP: and everyone on the team?

Stanford: well I think Vert is a show-off, Agura is kinda cute when she's not beating me up, The Cortez Bros. are a couple of nerds, Zoom is just a kid, Tezz is an Emo, A.J.'s a cool guy and Sage she's very hard to read.

"Once again we have some questions from **Shark**"

**Guys this is another Agura in something question. This time would you like her dress as:**

**A. Lara Croft (tomb raider)**

**B. Sara Bellum (powerpuff girls)**

**or C. Foxy Love (drawn together) **

Vert: Lara Croft

Stanford: Sara Bellum

Cortez Bros: Foxy Love

Zoom: Sarah Bellum

Tezz: Foxy Love

A.J: Lara Croft

"We have one last set of questions from **Cristina Drevor**"

**Zoom, how many girls are there at the flying fists?**

**Tezz, did you ever get drunk and have sex with someone? Can you dance the Russian dance?**

**A.J would you give away a sled?**

**Stanford are you voted the best parties in Europe?**

**Vert is Agura the only girl you kissed?**

**Sage how would you dress if you where you were human?**

Zoom: Just as many as boys

Tezz: I have got drunk but I don't want to think of who had sex with! And no I can't do the Russian dance that's just a bystander

A.J: No way jose!

Stanford: Second best in Europe the 1st being my brother

Vert: Yes Agura is the only one I've ever kissed

Sage: well I would like to wear a aqua blue sleeveless jacket and dark blue Capri pants and white trainers

"Well that's all for now. But before we go I'd like to remind you that last chapter I was changing the theme and so I'm changing it to the "Musical Event" where one of the team will sing a song and I'm going in the same as I did with the random events which means our first singer is Zoom! Knock 'em dead!"

Zoom: Okay I've got one!

(Zoom steps up to the stage)

Zoom: I'm going to sing Endless Possibility.

Zoom: This is my escape

I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go

Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back

But how will I know how to get there?

And how will I know when to leave?

We've all got to start from somewhere

And it's like that for me

The possibilities are never ending!

I see it I see it and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)

I see it I see it now it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)

Endless Possibility!

Zoom: And so I'll carry on

My time to shine has come, I feel it!

As fast as I can go

Straight to the top I go, you'll se it!

So please wake me up when I get there

It feels like I'm lost in a dream

I know in my heart it's my time

And I already see

The possibilities are never ending!

I see it I see it and now it's all within my reach (Endless possibility)

I see it I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)

Endless possibilities!

Kalus: Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again!

Zoom: NO! This is where my journey begins!

Kytren: You're losing speed, your losing your flow!

Zoom: But inside me's a power you'll never know!

Vert: Then let out it's inside you!

Zoom: Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming THROUGH!

I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach

I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me!

I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)

I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)

Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility)

Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility)

Endless Possibility!

"Hope you enjoyed stay tuned for the next chapter!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5**

"And we are back with more of our bizarre yet true question answers!

Zoom: I'm just glad that those random Events are over!

"Anyway we have questions from **InvaderLuver**"

**Vert what's ur fave breakfast food?**

**Tezz:**

**1. I KNOW you can dance all cossack like... I KNOW IT... I CAN FEEEL IT... *Plays Russian music* U CAN'T RESIST...**

**2. Could you French kiss AJ ON STAGE... *Pays AP again, but doubles it* And take his shirt off and kiss up his neck? Plzz? *Tosses more moniez***

**AJ do u like 'Adventure Time' or 'Regular Show' better?**

**Zoom HOW ASIAN R U...? Just asking. :3**

**Sherman: Would u rather be blind or deaf for the rest of your life?**

Vert: Toast mostly

Tezz: You're right I can't resist! (Does the Russian dance)

AP: And nothing will make me make them do that!

(man in a suit steps on to the stage and produces double what he got last time)

AP: (Eye's roll into dollar signs) Hop to it you two!

Tezz: (Sigh) maybe we should change the title from "The Questions of Battle Force 5" to "The Porn of Battle Force 5"

A.J: Don't I get a say in this?

AP: NO!

Tezz: Oh lets just get this over with already!

(Tezz grabs A.J. by the shirt and pulls him into a kiss and then (Latterly) tears his shirt off and starts at his neck)

AP: That's enough you dogs we need AJ to answer this next question.

A.J: (Still has his shirt off) I prefer Adventure time

Zoom: I'm full Asian

Sherman: Deaf

"We have some questions from **Ke13**"

**Kytren: What is it about you that makes me want to poke you with a stick?**

**Kalus: Why you so mean to Hatch?:(**

**Stanford: Have you and Simon done anything sexually together more than once? AP can you role a clip if he doesn't answer?**

**Tezz: I'm sure you would know How many cookies do you think it would take to reach the moon? (Sorry if I already asked that.)**

**Vert: Did you ever notice that you're hair looks like a goose?**

**Sage: I asked Krytus, so I'll ask you what do you think about him and his feelings?**

**Agura: Have the guys done a panti raid of you're room? If they did, did you go and take their underwear?**

**Spinner: My OC has just done her signature move to you, a tackle **

**Hatch: Can I poke you?:3**

**Krytus: What would you do if I kicked you in between the legs?XD **

Kytren: I don't know but if you try it I'll tear your arm off!

Kalus: because he is weak and annoying

Stanford: Well…

AP: Roll the Clip!

(On the screen)

"Simon! What the hell do you think you're doing!"Stanford asked as Simon pushed him onto his bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a little fun" Simon answered with a creepy smile "And I suggest if you don't want me to have you demoted back to your original rank than you better shut up!" he snarled literally tearing Stanford's shirt off!

"What if someone where to walk in on us?" He asked as his brother did the same with his pants and underwear.

"I locked and had one of the servants keep watch no one will disturb us" Simon leant down and brushed his lips against Stanford's neck making him release a silent moan before starting to take off his own clothes.

(Back at the studio)

Agura: I would have thought you would have tried to steal that one away?

Stanford: I did (Holds up a mousetrap ensnared hand)

Tezz: If my calculations are correct and they always are it should take 

Vert: Does it really look like a goose?

Agura: I tried to tell you

AP: Sage what do you think of Krytus and his feelings

Sage: Well I always saw him as my brother and I always thought his temper was just angry outbursts but I see now that he cares about is taking over the Multiverse

AP: Agura?

Agura: yes they have but I didn't steal their underwear

AP: Ya didn't?

Agura: No I just beat the living daylights out of them.

AP: Scaaaaary

Spinner: What…AGH! (Breathless) Nice signature move

Hatch: No and if you try (Snaps claws together)

Krytus: If you did I'd chase you until I caught you and then… something's are best left unsaid

"We have one question for Agura from** Shark**"

**Agura, have you ever caught the boys in an intimate moment?**

Agura: Roll the Clip!

AP: Hey that's my line!

(On the TV Screen)

"Vert I'm finished with this CD's so I'm just…" Agura stood their speechless, her mouth hitting the floor whilst all this time gazing at the two on the bed. She could obviously recognize the blonde heard Vert but wasn't expecting to see a black haired Asian Teen (Who was completely shirtless might I add) lying beneath him with flushed cheeks and heavy breathing.

"Ya see why I'm so persistent in knocking first Agura?" Vert asked sounding a little peeved. Agura didn't answer just flushed red and ran from the room squealing and that was the only time she brought out her feminine side.

(Back at the studio)

"**Snowy **sentus these questions"

**Krytus and sage. Will u please. Make up. U guise. The sweeties brother and sister I seen**

**Krytus. Just bloody. Kiss kyburi. Already. Heard. U. In ur dreams. Saying. U loved her**

**Kyburi. What was It like Living in a placewith 4. Horny red males since at the time uwas the only girl**

**Tezz and. Kyburi" there is a photo ofu. Two. Dancing what was thatavout**

Sage: And why should we do that?

Krytus: For once I agree with you dear sister

AP: But by agreeing with each other you are actually making up.

Krytus: What! No it doesn't!

AP: You're right, you can't make up 'cause you never became enemies

Sage & Krytus: Huh?

AP: Because true enemy's never agree with one another, so agreeing you show that you are still friendly sibling

Krytus: Umm… (Eye's start spinning)

AP: Save yourself the confusion and just answer the next question.

Krytus: Alright anything get my circuits back in place!

(Krytus grabs Kyburi and kisses her tenderly… Well as tenderly as a red sentient could be)

Kyburi: That was Wow… as for my question I find it pleasurable since Krytus was banished I took over as Red Sentient leader and being who I am they do what I say or else! (Extends Claws and the other reds cower)

Tezz: it was nothing It was just fan art.

**To All: What toothpaste do you use?**

Vert: Crest

Agura: Aim

Stanford: Pepsodent

Sherman: Elmex

Spinner: Darlie

Zoom: Stomatol

Tezz: Colgate

A.J: Gleem

Sage: Aquafresh

"With another set of Questions from** Fantasyfan4ever**"

**BF5: Who is your celebrity crush and why? **

**Zoom: Loved your song choice bro! So, what's your favorite martial arts move and why? **

**Agura: What is your favorite animal and why? **

**Vert: Do you ever get tired of being the leader?**

Vert: Kathleen Barr because she is the voice actor of my favourite person

AP: Kyburi?

Vert: No!

AP: Zen?

Vert: NO!

AP: Hatch?

Vert: NOOOOO! AGURA

Agura: Zac Efron can't explain why but that guy makes me feel hotter than a day in July

Stanford: Miley Cyrus because like me she knows how to rock!

Cortez bros: Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen

Zoom: Brenda Song mostly because I watched her movie Homecoming Warrior

Tezz: Amy Lee because of her music

A.J: Cheryl Cole 'cause she's hot

AP: Zoom what is your favourite martial arts move?

Zoom: Rapid punch, 'cause it shows my speed and symbolises my freedom.

AP: Agura favourite animal?

Agura: I would say a Gazelle because there sensitive hearing and incredible speed make them worthy opponents

Vert: sometimes but I just have to remind myself that it's all for the good of the earth

"We have questions from **Who**"

**Zoom: Have AP show us a little clip about you and Tezz being all brotherly.**

**What did you do to Stanford after he said you were a kid?**

**Everyone else: Have you all spent a day treating Zoom like a kid? (Please show a clip)**

**BF5: Have any of you ever forgotten another members birthday or an anniversary?**

Zoom: Hit it!

AP: Role the Clip!

(On the screen)

Tezz walked into the medic room to see Zoom over Vert's unconscious body Zoom had tears running down his face. Now Tezz didn't usually bother with stuff like this since it was none of his concern but as time passed on he found himself becoming more attached to his team. So he did the first thing that came to his mind he slowly walked over to the young scout and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Zoom looked up almost surprised!

"Are you okay?" Tezz asked sympathetically. Zoom answered with a swift shake of his head.

"This is all my fault!" Zoom sobbed gazing up at the navigator with tear filled eyes. "I was too reckless this time! If only I had been a little more careful, Vert wouldn't be like this!"

"It wasn't your fault anyone of us could have made that mistake" Tezz reassured but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Zoom seemed unmoved by Tezz's words. What else was he supposed to do he hadn't had much interaction with other people due to his time on the red sentient moon. So Tezz thought for a second and did the second thing that came to his mind. He sat down next to Zoom and wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him into a hug.

"T-Tezz…?"

"Shhhh its okay, no one blames you for what happened to Vert" Tezz said with as much sympathy as he could muster.

"T-thank you Tezz" Zoom sniffled nuzzling into Tezz's shoulder.

(Back at the studio)

AP: What did you do to Stanford Zoom?

Zoom: What do you think I…(remembers what happened to Agura after she beat Stanford up) Just yelled at him nothing more!

AP: Anyone?

Vert: Guilty as charged

AP: Role the Clip!

(On the screen)

"Zoom where do you think you're going at this time of the night" Vert asked looking at Zoom as he boarded the Chopper

"Going out for a late night ride" Zoom said putting on his helmet.

"Not at this hour you're not" Vert countered grabbing Zoom by his collar and lifting him off his bike and set him down in front of him.

"What, don't you trust me?" Zoom asked taking off his helmet.

"Trust has nothing to do with it! It's dangerous at this time of night!" Vert said strictly.

"I'll be fine, you're forgetting I'm a Muay Thai fighter!" Zoom pointed out rudely.

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Oh for the love…" Zoom finished with a curse under his breath but somehow Vert managed to hear it.

"That's it!" Vert grabbed Zoom by the arm and started dragging him through the Hub.

And through out the rest of the evening the others wondered why Zoom kept spitting soap suds out of his mouth?

(Back at the studio)

Vert: We've never forgotten another member's birthday and if we have it's because they've never told us when it is

"We have another set of questions from an anonymous viewer"

**Zoom: Have you tried to teach the others martial arts?**

**Do you ever spar with the other members and, if so, who is the best person to spar against?**

**Everyone: Who is your favorite superhero**?

Zoom: Vert mostly but it's not an easy job he's a slow learner

Vert: Watch it!

Zoom: But he is a decent sparing partner

Vert: That's better

AP: and your favourite hero?

Vert: Robin

Agura: Huntress

Stanford: Canary

Cortez Bros: Más y Menos

Zoom: Kid Flash

Tezz: Gear

A.J: Bark the Polar bear

Sage: Lumina

"We have more questions from **InvaderLuver Again**"

**guys, which would you rather see Agura play?**

**Softball for the activeness,**

**Volleyball for the tight shorts,**

**Basketball for all the rinning and more activeness,**

**or some kind of ballet or gymnastics/cheerleading?**

Vert: Gymnastics/cheerleading

Stanford: Volleyball

Sherman: Gymnastics/cheerleading

Spinner: Volleyball

Zoom: Basketball

Tezz: Softball

A.J: Basketball

"We have some questions from **Shark **for Agura who asks:"

**Are there any disadvantages of having 'too many dogs in the kennel'?**

**Do they ever get a little 'frisky', and who is the most of them all?**

Agura: Yes there are as my mom once said "Give 'em a bone and they'll mess up the carpet!"

AP: And do they ever get "frisky"

Agura: Yes and that's why I have "Leashes" And it's mainly Vert.

"We have another set of questions from **Procrastinator**"

**Vert: Did you ever have to discipline Stanford and Zoom at the same time?**

**Who was the first one you disciplined that way out of the two?**

**Everyone: Have you ever gotten Spinner back for all of his pranks?**

**Have any of you been bullied in your life, either before joining the team or after?**

Vert: Role It!

AP: Got Ya! Role the Clip!

(On the screen)

Vert whistled lightly as he strode the halls to the hanger swirling his keys on his finger he was thinking of going out for a drive whilst he still had free time on his hands when suddenly he heard a loud CRASH! Coming from the Hub.

"What the…what now!" Vert asked himself running off into the Hub at top speed, only to find a red headed Brit and raven haired Asian on the floor grappling. "Both of you knock it off!" Vert barked and almost instantly the two where on their feet. "What's going on here?" Vert asked tapping his foot and giving the two a death glare.

"Stanford started it!" Zoom yelled "He called me a kid!"

"Only because you called me a Punk!"

"So let me get this straight you two tried to kill each other just for calling the other names?" Vert asked sounding agitated.

The two looked at each other for a second and looked back at Vert and gave him a light nod.

"Of all the childish things…Come 'ere" Vert commanded grabbing the two by the wrist and started to walk over to the sabre.

"Come on Vert! Not in front of him!" Zoom protested.

"Not in front of him either!" Stanford yelled.

"Quite you two or you'll just make worse for yourselves!" When Vert reached the Sabre he sat down and with a sharp tug of both hands pulled Zoom over his left knee and Stanford over his right, he didn't need to pin them down as there legs tangled up in each others. Vert raised both of his hands in the air and brought them crashing down on the delinquents hides making them both cry out load.

"You perv!" Stanford cried brushing away a tear unfortunately he was being swatted by Vert's sword arm.

"Yeah! You must be proud of yourself" Zoom joined despite being paddled by Vert's weaker hand it didn't mean he wasn't feeling the sting.

"Shut it! You two brought this on yourselves!" Vert scolded finishing up and pushing the two of his knees "You're such brats!"

(Back at the studio)

Vert: And just so you know Zoom was the first

Spinner: They got back at me a few chapters ago didn't ya see the Casaba

Vert: Yes just your average bully

Agura: I was bullied back home by some girls who said I should be more lady-like

Stanford: I was bullied by older brother Simon on multiple occasions

Cortez Bros: We where the smart ones we often got targeted

Zoom: I was bullied by senior members for having a fear of ice and they called kid 'cause at the time I was the youngest there before Zen came along

Tezz: I wasn't around long enough to be victimized

A.J: never

Sage: I was bullied by Krytus and his friends when we where young

"Our last question is from **shadow-hunter-artemis**"

**Everyone: what is your favourite book?**

**AP: ever thought about doing the questions of... for other shows**

Vert: Beast Quest

Agura: Night of the Solstice

Stanford: Harry Potter

Sherman: Percy Jackson

Spinner: Chronicles of Narnia

Zoom: H.I.V.E.

Tezz: Artemis Fowl

A.J: Skulduggery Pleasant

Sage: Golden Compass

AP: Well I haven't really thought about before? Do you think I should?

"Well that's a wrap joins us next and here's Stanford to send us off with a song! HIT IT!"

Stanford: This is for you Simon!

Stanford: There you go!

You're always so right!

It's all a big show!

It's all about you!

You think you know!

What everyone needs!

You always take time!

To criticize me!

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Don't wanna hear it!

Get out! Get out! Get out!

Get out of my way!

Step up! Step up! Step up!

You'll never stop me!

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down!

Stanford: There you go!

You never ask why!

It's all a big lie!

Whatever you do!

You think you're special!

But I know! And I know! And I know!

Vert, Zoom & Stanford: And we know that you're not!

Stanford: You're always there to point

Out my mistakes

And shove them in my face!

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Don't wanna hear it!

Get out! Get out! Get out!

Get out of my way!

Step up! Step up! Step up!

You'll never stop me!

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down!

Is Gonna bring me down!

Will never bring me down

Stanford: Don't tell me who I should be

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Don't tell me what I should do

I don't wanna waste my time!

I'll watch you fade away!

So shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Don't wanna hear it!

Get out! Get out! Get out!

Get out of my way!

Step up! Step up! Step up!

You'll never stop me!

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down!

(Repeat)

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Don't wanna hear it!

Get out! Get out! Get out!

Get out of my way!

Step up! Step up! Step up!

You'll never stop me!

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down!

Bring me down

(Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!)

Won't bring me down

(Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!)

Bring me down

(Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!)

Won't bring me down

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

"See you all next time!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own Battle Force 5**

"Here we are again!"

Stanford: And I just stood against my brother for the first time!

AP: Don't get too excited its Tezz's turn this chapter

Tezz: Not looking forward to it

"We have a set of questions from **SkittyKatz**"

**Stanford - Do you ever miss any other Brit-accented people? I mean, you've got your brother, but he's a pompous windbag.**

**To all the boys - Does Agura force you to eat your vegetables?**

**Spinner - Do you think you may have Napoleon Complex (Short Man Syndrome)?**

Stanford: Only my fan girls who showed up at my DJ concerts

Vert: What is that supposed to be? Some sort of hidden joke?

Stanford: Yes and with a funnel

Zoom: I don't think she'd try it

Agura: Oh really (Starts pulling Zoom's ears)

Zoom: OW! OW! OW!

Spinner: No! I'm just a late bloomer

AP: Yeah a REALLY late bloomer

"We have more questions from **InvaderLuver**"

**Vert: What did you do to greif over Dan Wheeldon's death? ;(**

**A.J.: If u could date and seduce/drug someone to make them orgasim when you say a secret code word on command, who would it be? (Even though we all know who it would be... LOL Xp)**

**Tezz: Can u PWEASE see ur secret stash? We know you and Vert have one.**

**Zoom: Have u heard? About the bird? AND HOW IT'S THE WORD? *Dances* XDD**

**Zen: If you could go gay for any guy on the team based on ur personal intrests, who would it be and why?**

**All:**

**1. What character do you think you would be on 'American Dad!' AND 'Family Guy'?**

**2. Are you an S, or an M?**

**3. If you could be ANY OTHER NATIONALITY IN THE WORLD (Just say what country you would come from and be 100% of it in race) WHAT WOULD IT BE? And you can't be... American, Thai, Russian, Canadian, African, Spanish/Mexican, or British.**

Vert: I went to his funeral

A.J: well…

Tezz: Say it and I'll kill you! (Holds gauntlet to A.J.'S head)

AP: You just answered his question for him

Tezz: damn it!

AP: As for you?

Tezz: I don't have any!

AP: Oh yeah! (Holds up a stack of stash) and I would say this pile is bigger than Vert's

Tezz: Why you…

AP: Before Tezz kills me Zoom answer your question!

Zoom: Yes I've heard about the bird a B-b-b-b-b-b-b-bird bird is the word

Zen: Zoom because he's respectable… well at least he used to be

AP: American Dad & Family Guy?

Vert: Stan and Peter

Agura: Lois and Francine

Stanford: Roger and Brian

Zoom: Toshi and Stewie

AP: S or M?

Vert: S

Agura: S

Stanford: M

Sherman: S

Spinner: M

Zoom: M

Tezz: S

A.J: S

AP: And the Nationalities?

Vert: It would be Australian mates!

Agura: Greek

Stanford: French mon ami

Cortez Bros: All hail great Romania

Zoom: Japan Hi!

Tezz: Egypt the land of the great Nile River

A.J: Top of the morning in Ireland

"We have a question from an **anonymous** **viewer **for Agura"

**Agura when Dan Weldon came did he ask u out? If yes can we see a clip? I have a feeling he would treat u like a princess**

Agura: Now don't get the wrong idea Vert!

Vert: I'll try to be strong

AP: Role the clip!

(On the screen)

"Agura can I ask you something?" Dan asked just before leaving

"What is it Dan?" She asked moving a lock of hair that had fallen out of place

"I was wondering if you're free tonight?"

It took her a while to answer. "W-well I guise…why?" she asked with slight hesitation

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me"

Agura blushed. "W-what?"

"I know it's sudden but I-"

"I Accept" Agura interrupted her voice stiff

"Great!" Dan said taking her hand "Trust me this will be the best date you've ever had!" Dan assured kissing her hand.

"W-Well…" Agura couldn't find any words to finish her sentence, but smiled in reply normally she didn't like being treated like a princess, but she felt this time she could make an exception

(Back at the studio)

AP: I'm not surprised he is one of the best race car drivers in the world

"We have questions from **Pomegranate Citrus FTW**"

**Can you show a clip of when everyone's parents came to visit them at the Hub.**

**Can you ALSO show a clip of Zoom flipping out and going COMPLETELY Asian on the team? Like, someone ticked u off and you completely spoke in random Thai and used ur hands to talk like Italians **

AP: Role the clip!

(On the screen)

"Guys we have a problem!" Vert Yelled rushing into the Hub, holding a letter. "My mother wants to come for a visit!"

"You too!" Agura asked taking out a note of her own "My parents want to come and see how I'm doing"

Then the other members one by one took out a letter of their own.

"Some would call this fate. I call it a weird coincidence" Tezz shrugged keeping to his logical sense.

"Something tells me they wouldn't be happy if they found out we fight animal-human hybrids, killer robots and other worldly monsters with high-tech vehicles" Zoom chuckled but the others glared at his remark.

"This is serious Zoom! My parents can't keep a secret to save their lives!" Stanford yelled waving his arms around rapidly.

"What's wrong everyone?" Questioned Sage hearing the commotion and wandering into the conversation.

"Our parents are coming for a visit" Vert filled in.

"Oh my! How could you make this decision without me?" Sage asked angrily.

"We didn't invite them Sage! They're coming to check up on us!" Vert resorted.

"Either way we still need to as you humans say "Cover our tracks" before they get here we've come too far in our mission to jeopardize it now!" Sage confirmed and went off to prepare things.

In a few hours the Hub had been completely transformed, the shock suits and hi-tech machinery had been hidden out of site; the vehicles had been made as normal looking as possible and even Sage had transformed herself into a normal human girl. It wasn't long after that the parents showed up.

"Mom! It's nice to see you again!" Vert welcomed showing his mother into the Hub.

"It's nice to see too Vert…my who is this lovely young lady?" asked Mrs. Wheeler spotting Sage sitting on the hood of the Sabre.

"This is Sage"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Wheeler" Sage greeted with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you too my dear and please call me Anne"

(Agura)

"You certainly have done for yourself" Said Dwayne said gazing up at the Tangler.

"Thanks Dad how are the boys back home?" Agura asked giving her father a hug.

"You know your brothers; always fighting we'll be lucky if the house is still standing when we get back!" Rose chuckled linking arms with her daughter.

"Anyway I think I'm a little concerned with our little girl being under one roof with seven boys" Dwayne said with a raised eyebrow.

"Daddy!"

"I'm only kidding I know if you get into a scrap you can handle it, just like you can handle your brothers"

"Speaking of boys…" Rose motioned her eyes to Vert who was conversing with his mother "That Vert boy is kinda cute"

"Oh mother, me and Vert are just friends"

"Yeah I said the same thing about your father when I was your age but now he's my big huggy bear!" Rose laughed followed by her daughter and husband.

(Cortez Bros)

"There are my boys!" Rosita called giving both her boys a peck on the cheek

"Hi mom how's it been?" Sherman asked as his twin gave they're mother a hug.

"It's been great! Knowing that my boys are living in a place like this, I bet you boys did all the wiring"

"Just like we did with the house" Spinner pointed out.

"Yes having a foghorn ring out throughout the house every time the door bell is rung certainly is…alarming" Rosita thought aloud

(Zoom)

"So guys what do you think!" Asked Zoom a little unsure of his parent's reaction.

"It's a fine place can't beat home however speaking of which…" Shino announced but was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"No I have not reconsidered coming back to the order, We've had this conversation before!" Zoom whined.

"And we'll have it again!" Sakuya chirped pulling her sons face to hers it was obvious where Zoom inherited his hyper nature from "Oh I'm so proud of you my little Kitsune!" (Fox)

"Oka-san (Mother) stop you're embarrassing me!" Zoom complained making his mother release him.

"Sorry, it's just that when you where younger you always said you'd go on great adventures someday and now here you are!" Sakuya cheered pulling her son into a death hug

(Tezz)

"Impressive my boy! Utterly impressive!" Vladimir boastfully cheered giving Tezz a hard pat on the back knocking the wind out of him.

"Thanks father it wasn't easy but with my friends it was made easier"

"Hmm? "Friends" that's a word I thought you'd never use?"

"W-well I…" Tezz blushed he didn't know how else to react.

"Your mother would be proud" Vladimir said gently placing a hand on his sons shoulder.

(A.J.)

"…And then WHAM! I let 'em have it!" A.J. Yelled making punching motions with his hands.

"That's m' boy always sticking up for what's right! ah ha!" Joey shouted ruffling the blondes' hair.

"Thanks dad!" A.J. had come up with a story of why he had left Yukon and come to Handlers Corner. He had told him that a gang of thugs had been bothering the place so he had helped everyone run them out of town. Not very convincing to some but it was to Joey

(Stanford)

"Stanford honey, could we have a word with you for a moment?" Sarah asked not giving him much of a choice, grabbing him by the sleeve and hurried him out of the room followed by Ben his father who was a man of very few words. When they made sure they where out of earshot Sarah began. "Stanford Sweetheart I think it be in everyone's best interest if you moved back home with us"

"W-what!" Stanford was shocked; it had just hit him like a tone of bricks. "Why what's wrong?" He asked hoping his parents had not spotted anything they weren't supposed to.

"It's nothing serious; your friends are nice people and all but they're…how to explain it…they're below us"

"What? "Below us" what's that supposed to mean!" Stanford asked a little angrily.

Sarah gave him an understanding smile before she started to straighten up his jacket and fix his hair "Stanford, you are apart of the Rhodes family the most respectable family in all of Britain and as such you must surround yourself with a respectable party not with those who are of the common crowed" She said with a slight giggle as if finding the whole subject amusing.

"Mum, I'm grateful for you're concern but I think I'll stay right here" Stanford answered trying to keep his anger bottled up.

"But Sweet pea they're riff-raff!" And then Stanford exploded.

"Mum they are my friends and I am not just going stand here and let you insult them!" Sarah gasped and her Son's sudden outburst as her husband stood strong.

"Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV! What has come over y…very well tell me what these people mean to you, what makes them sooooooooo special!" Sarah asked crossing her arms.

"Vert has got the kindest heart I've ever known he taught me about self-reliance. Agura, sure we fight sometimes but she's like the big sister I never had! Sherman, I don't get what he's saying most of the time but he's always got an explanation. Spinner, he makes me laugh I know it's not a big thing but it always lifts my spirits when he does. Zoom, He's like my kid brother always full of energy and surprises. A.J., He acts like a protective big brother always there for us when we need him and Tezz, I disagree with him more than anyone but he's been through a lot and in a way I can compare with him since most of our lives we've been alone. So there is your explanation mother they're like a second family to me!" Stanford finished with a proud smile.

"How could you compare peasants with the people that raised you!" Sarah asked shocked and disgusted her kind demeanour vanishing.

"You didn't raise me! The servants did!" Stanford yelled "You where always out fattening your purse and spoiling Simon!"

"I knew something like this would happen we obviously spoiled you by letting you become a JD!"

"DJ mother!" Stanford corrected turning around to leave!

"Young man if you leave now! You can just forget about ever becoming king!" This made Stanford stop for as second he took a broach with his family crest on it (An "R" with a crown on the top) he then turned around and with one swift swing of the arm threw it to the ground much to the shock of his mother! "Ben honey say something to him!"

"Why?" The man asked and started to chuckle "He made everything quite clear!" finally overcome with shock Sarah fainted straight into her husbands arms.

Stanford pleased with himself walked back into the Hub to rejoin his friends and family.

(Back at the studio)

AP: Now roll the other clip!

(On the screen)

Everyone is in the dinging with where Zoom who is exhausted for once is listening to one of Spinner's kid jokes and then he explodes

"Wéitiáo yǔ guān dì dìyùle yǒuqù bǐ nǐ, nǐ wèishéme bù zǒu, nǐ de tuōbǎ tóu, qù shūtōng atoilet sǐwáng kāiwánxiào shuō, wǒ tīng shuōguò!" Zoom finished and gasped

"Huh?" Spinner asked

(Back at the studio)

"Our next set of questions are from **Lil wolfy**"

**Kyburi how did you feel when Krytus was banished was you heart broken since you had a crush on him oor what?**

**Kytren was you worried for Kyburi safety when she was trapped by the same machine you was by Tezz and Sherman ? Do you have a crush on her or is it just like a sibling love?**

**Sol. If you had the chance to talk to Kytren what would u say to him?**

**Tezz What would you do if s hot chick was to kiss you and it turned out to be Kyburi in a human disguise? **

Kyburi: Have it was broken like a big piece of glass!

Kytren: its sibling love nothing more nothing less

Krytus: Good boy! (Pulls back blade)

Sol: I would tell what a big mistake he made joining the RS5

Tezz: I would most likely puke my guts out

"We have 2 questions from **Shark**"

**Kyburi: How about your "dogs in the kennel"?**

**Zoom: Do you know that the age of consent is 15 in your country :3? And do you even think about touching Agura? ):3**

Kyburi: There very…"obedient" with the right "training"

Zoom: really? 15? I would like to but something tells me I wouldn't get too far with Agura

"**Fantasyfan4ever **send us these last 2 questions"

**1. All the BF5 Guys: Which do you wear, boxers or briefs?**

**2. BF5: Favorite dance move?**

Vert: Boxers

Stanford: Briefs

Cortez Bros: Briefs

Zoom: Boxers

Tezz: Briefs

A.J: Boxers

AP: Dance moves

Vert: Moon Walk

Agura: Swan Lung

Stanford: disco pose

Cortez Bros: Break dance

Zoom: triple back-flip

Tezz: Electric noodle

A.J: the robot

"That's all for now Tezz take it away!

Tezz: And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closets to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me!

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand!

When everything's made to be broken!

I just want you to know who I am!

Tezz: And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Tezz & Stanford: Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me!

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand!

When everything's made to be broken!

I just want you to know who I am!

(Guitar solo)

And I don't want the world to see me!

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand!

When everything's made to be broken!

I just want you to know who I am!

I just want you to know who I am!

I just want you to know who I am!

I just want you to know who I am!

I just want you to know who I am!

"Bye for now!"


	14. Chapter 14

Due to personal reasons and work with other projects I will be discontinuing Questions Of Battle Force 5 I am sorry and I hope you understand and I'm sorry to those who's questions I haven't answered.


End file.
